


Never Say Goodbye

by Trisdani



Series: inexplicable [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, DadSchlatt, Dream SMP characters - Freeform, Gen, I watched hocus pocus and got inspired, M/M, Magic, Paradise Found, Sleepy Boys, Witches, dad!schlatt, dream/fundy, mcyt - Freeform, schlatt dad, what do I do for tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani
Summary: “We’re like that beauty and the beast tale… except you’re a lot more beauty than beast.”in which I watched the beginning of hocus pocus and get an idea for a dream/fundy story.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: inexplicable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000875
Comments: 235
Kudos: 1095





	1. fundy pisses off a witch

Two sets of footsteps crunched their way through the worn down path of the forest. The sun was past its peak meaning that it was soon to fall to darkness. Th blond stomped ahead a few paces in front of the ginger who simply just yawned at the younger’s rant. “I still think that it’s unfair that I need an adult with me to walk through a forest. I’m not a kid anymore,” he grumbled.

“You know the village stories, Tommy,” Fundy sighed, rolling his eyes at the teen. “Those who travel alone in the forest go missing. And god forbid if you go missing— Wilbur will have it out for my head,” he thought out loud.

Their home village of Pogtopia was nothing but a hotspot for supernatural tales. To villages more further away, their customs seemed odd. It was the way they wouldn't let specific age groups out of their homes past a certain time of day, or whenever you came across an old rabbit in a pathway, you'd have to check your shoulder three times to rid any negative energy that followed you. Even the natives knew some customs were just ridiculous and unnecessary, but even some actions you couldn't help but do subconsciously as if the elders maybe did know a bit more than everyone else.

As many skeptics there were as believers, no one dared to disobey the number one rule, “never enter the forest alone.” There had always been theories of those who had once defied and never returned. “I won't get lost,” they’d say. “I’ll be back before dinner,” they’d say. “It’s just an old tale,” they’d say. But they never come back. You begin their funeral service after their first step.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” Tommy snarked, breaking Fundy out of his deep thoughts. The two continued walking along the path, trying to finish the task that Tommy was assigned, of course Wilbur wouldn't let him go without Fundy’s supervision, scouring for berries that were likely out of season now. Tommy stopped suddenly, making the older accidentally collide into him.

“Tommy, keep moving.” He pushed him forward but the teen seemed to be stuck in a daze. Fundy’s brows furrowed, “Tommy?” he questioned. The blond blinked. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, focusing on a sight straight ahead of him. “Are you alight?”

“Y-yeah, you see those berries over there too right?” he pointed straight towards a clearing to which Fundy saw nothing but empty and dead shrubs that may have once possibly had their acquired wish on them. 

“It’s too late in the season. I don't think we’re going to get any today. It's best to head home before dusk.” He walked back but Tommy stayed put, still focusing on that one spot.

“No, really,” Tommy stepped more towards the bushes, looking wildly around. “Right there?” He continued to point as if he was trying to convince himself more than Fundy.

Fundy put a hand on Tommys shoulder, pulling him along slightly. Perhaps what Tommy was staring at was just a trick of the light or maybe the long nights that the teen spends awake for are finally catching up with him. Whatever it was, all answers said that they should head back home. 

“No, Fundy, stop.” The teenager pulled away from his grip. “I swear something is there…”

Fundy crossed his arms over his chest, already tired and bored, now he’s frustrated. “Tommy, we don't have time for this. If you don’t get yourself under control, I swear I’m walking back without you.”

“Go ahead, I’ll meet you back later,” Tommy answered instantly. Fundy stood frozen, not liking the tone of the blonds words. He watched in horror as Tommy walked forward in a daze like manner into the clearing. A small carpet of fog appeared along with dark hooded figure rising over him with malicious delight. What the hell?

Fundy unsheathed his sword and ran in front of the witch putting a decent amount of space between her and Tommy. “Tommy, run!” He yelled over his shoulder, receiving little to no reaction from the teen. He swung and slashed his sword right across the witches upper body, unfortunate for him, it did nothing but aggravate her. He no longer felt the ground beneath him as he was picked up by an invisible force and slammed against a nearby tree. 

Tommy gasped as if he’d just broken through a surface of water. He looked around aimlessly as the creepy hag steadily made her way over to his friend on the ground. Fundy met his stare. Screaming, “go!” and “run!” at him before he could even feel his legs start to work on their own again. 

Fundy struggled to get up right away but a sharp pain shot it’s way up his left leg. He glanced down to see a mutilated mess. He felt his stomach go queasy. The witch cackled as she diverted her attention to him. “Well aren’t you a sneaky one, aren’t you?” She huffed. “I’ll teach you a lesson for getting in my way!” She dug her old hand into the deep pockets of her robe, pulling out a dark purple potion that glimmered in the remaining sunlight that broke through the leaves of the overhead trees. 

Before Fundy could react, she threw the bottle down in front of him. It’s contents splashed over his skin as he screamed at the burning sensation. The last of his vision was blurred but he could still barely make out the blond figure running away.

***

“Wilbur!” Tommy screamed, running through the village. His blood was pumping hard in his ears as he fled Fundy’s screaming at lightning speed. He pushed through those who were minding their own business and came barreling into the bakery where his older brother liked to spend some of his time at. The tall man looked up from his book and at Tommy curiously, not saying anything about the lack of berries that Niki had requested just hours earlier. 

“We were— and there was— and Fundy got— no, he told me to run! So I ran but Fundy wasn’t behind me when— and now I don't know what to do because I was the one who strayed from the path and it’s all my fault,” he let out all at once, barely making the sentence comprehensible for the older to understand. Wilbur tried to follow along as best he could but once he got talking it was hard to slow him down. 

He shushed him, making sure to keep his tone steady as he realized that something may be wrong. “Tommy, I’m going to need you to take a deep breath, alright? Just breathe for me.” Now he had heard Tommy say Fundys name but when he looked around, there was no sign of him. Judging by Tommy’s state, he wasn’t expecting anything good to have happened. “Now slowly, please, where is Fundy?”

“He stayed back to fight the witch,” Tommy mumbled. And Wilbur heard it loud and clear.

Wilburs face dropped. He slammed his book shut and got up quickly. “Go get Phil, we’re going back there to look for Fundy.”

“Uh, Wil?” Niki spoke up from behind the counter, watching the exchange. “Curfew still stands. No one is allowed to go in the forest at night. Getting lost in there will do more harm than good rather than waiting in the morning.”

“Did you completely not hear the word, ‘witch’? We need to retrieve him before anything bad happens,” Wilbur reasoned, Tommy nodding agreeingly. 

“Rules are rules, Wilbur. Go talk to Phil about what you should do, but I know for a fact that thinking irrationally will land you nowhere good.” Niki talked back. Her glare faltering slightly when all Wilbur could bite back with was a small pout.

***

Fundy awoke much later when there was a thin layer of mist that coated the forest floor. Morning doves sang to him as he struggled to familiarize himself with his surroundings. He attempted to stand up but immediately fell back down to his side when he realized that something was very wrong. Was it the vibrant fur that coated his whole body, or the fact that his limbs were situated in a way that he could stand on all fours? There was shattered glass around him which he could only assume the worst. 

That wretched witch cursed him.

Had she gotten Tommy? The thought of the teen being caught struck a cold nerve in him as he quickly tried to regain his ground. Tommy. He ran, right? Fundy had stalled the witch long enough to break the boy of his trance to run… right?

A distant shouting of ah’s and grunts grew loud in the distance. Stricken with fear, he instinctively weaved his way through the trees, ignoring the pain that stung in every step. Shrinking back into a bush, he heard the noises and steps get louder, surprised that they're not even that close from how well he could hear them.

Two men barrel their way into the clearing, They clashed their swords against one another’s. Laughs and grunts protruded in vicious glee as one would gain the upperhand and only lose it seconds later. Fundy recognized them. 

One, his own family member, dawned in a classic white tunic and high waisted trousers, his usual red sash was tied around his waist, fought at the green cloaked rival. The other was a fellow from a neighboring village, his attire was more or less similar despite the odd clay mask he liked to sport. It was rare to see him without it. 

They were equal matches for one another. It was truly a wondrous sight to see them duel. Something he wasn’t quite sure about was why the two were fighting? The best duelers from the two neighboring villages? It was a known fact that they were rivals, even long before they earned their titles— the Soots and the Schlatts haven’t ever seen eye to eye.

“You know, I was wondering,” Dream said calmly, it appeared that he had all the stamina in the world to keep him going. “When do we get to use our axes?” His sword blocked the sharp jabs from Technoblade.

“I thought we promised not to murder each other?” Technoblade questioned. “I mean I’m all for beating you to death with it but I don’t think Phil would be too happy to see me come home with a big ole blood stain.”

“Save it for the battlefield?” 

“Or for witches.”

Dream raised his shield and stepped back. “I yield,” he announced, the two fell to the ground to catch their breath. Throwing their weapons to the side and just basking in the damp foliage. “I heard about what happened,” he mentioned.

“Not surprised. News travels quickly around here,” Techno shrugged.

“You knew the guy that went missing, right? Fundy?”

“Yeah, he’s kind of my nephew but we act more like cousins. Phil and Wilbur have been at each other’s throats about where and when to start searching,” Technoblade said, while busting himself by going through his inventory.

“I could help, if you need.” Dream suggested, “I know a thing or two about witches, Tubbo doesn’t shut up about—“ the two knights raise their swords in defense, as Fundy wasn’t aware of how skiddish his movements were. He’d accidentally moved from his comfortable bush of hiding and was now exposed to the two warriors. 

“Oh my god!” Dream couldn’t help but let out a quiet squeal. He jumped in place as he saw the small animal.

Technoblade looked over, unamused and concerned. “Dream, it’s a fox,” he deadpanned.

Oh so apparently Fundy is a fox now.

The one who resembled a little kid in a sweets shop slowly walked over to him in steady movements. Fundy tried to walk over to Techno. Maybe he could bring him home and help him back to his original form. “He’s so cute, oh my god,” Dream giggled.

“It’s… a fox,” Technoblade repeated. “And I think you're scaring it.”

Dream pounced on the small animal like a cat and held it in his arms, carefully inspecting each part of it without harming it. “Is it illegal to take him? Oh my god, Techno, his back leg looks fucked up, I’m taking him.” Dream had decided with little convincing. He unclipped his cloak from his shoulders and let it fall to the ground so he could let the fox, Fundy, be safely carried. The fox however was stuck in a daze stating that the dirty blond locks that peaked out from behind the clay mask. “C’mere I won’t hurt you,” he cooed.

“You are absolutely pathetic.”

“My little brother is going to fix you right back up. You little…” he trailed off murmuring intelligible words. He stroked the foxes fur which Fundy hated to admit how good it felt. But soon the dark green cloak was being wrapped around him and he learned that he was powerless in the arms of this stranger.

Fundy tried to squeak out as many forms of “help” as he could but it was no use. 

Techno pulled his scarlet red coat out of his worn out satchel and threw it on. “I should be going. I’m not supposed to be out here alone.”

Dream huffed, “I still don’t understand your village’s weird boundary rules.”

Technoblade nodded agreeingly. The rules sucked but it’s hard to change somethings that’s been a rule for decades. “Everyone is just a bit on edge from last night. Everyone was supposed to have stay in today,” he reasoned.

“Yeah sucks. I can walk you part way so you don’t get lost,” Dream offered. It was clear to the both of them that Dream wasn’t the most eager for their training to end so soon.

“Technoblade never gets lost.”

“Yeah okay,” he said, “I’m gonna take this little guy back home, see you next week? Fishing rods this time? Maybe? Yeah?”

“Yeah, sure. But you’re in charge of bringing extra string.” Techno pointed accusingly, “don’t think you can get away with— oh.”

Dream stopped, and looked back at Techno who was kneeling down on the ground. Staring intently. “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah, I don’t— this is uh…” Dream walked up to the scene to see a pile of shattered glass and an abandoned iron sword. “This is Fundys sword,” Technoblade said. 

“And that’s a splash potion—“ Dream pointed, “or what used to be.”

Technoblade was silent for a moment or two. He picked up the sword and rubbed his thumb under the initials carved into the hilt. “I’m going home. Bye, Dream.”

The other stood back and waved. Thinking that maybe it was best that Technoblade walked back alone. 

It was then he remembered that he was cradling an injured fox in his arms. “Sorry, little guy! It’s a short walk I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I’m writing this cause I’m stuck on all my other stories and the discord server I’m in won’t shut up about cute dream/fundy scenarios.


	2. schlatt questions his children’s sanity

Dream had entered his home with the fox, now almost completely fallen asleep in his arms. A warm strong scent filled his nose with an invisible trail leading him to the kitchen. He peeked in to see his dad running around, throwing herbs and grains into a cauldron and almost immediately stepped back and made his way to his room in hopes of not getting noticed.

Just as he made it out of eyesight, his foot hit a ‘creak’ in the floorboard. “Hey, kiddo!” Schlatt greeted, sticking his head out the doorway to face his son who had just barely entered his room and out of sight. “Back so soon?” he smacked his hands together and stared at him.

The blond hung his head low and slipped his bag down from his shoulder and into his one free hand as the other still held the animal. “Hey dad,” Dream greeted, “do you know where Tubbo is?”

“He's probably out with that Timmy kid. God, I told him to stay far from that forest. ” Schlatt stepped out with a hand on his hip and one hand gesturing for him to come forward. “What do ya got there?” he questioned.

Dream looked down at his arms and up innocently. “An injured fox,” he mumbled, walking over so his dad could see it better.

“And you got it from the forest after I specifically asked you to stay away from there?”

He nodded.

Schlatt sighed, “bring it here.” He brushed off all the contents on the table as Dream gently set down the animal, praying that it wouldn’t squirm too much. 

“Techno and I always meet on Sunday,” Dream mentioned, as if it would change his dad's mind about his need to go to the forest. “We always meet there and we can’t just not practice because of a witch sighting. We’ve had those for years.”

In contrast to Pogtopia, Manburg was much more aware of the creatures that lurked in the forest. A sighting of a witch was like another Tuesday to these folks. It didn’t turn the whole village upside down into a raging mob with torches and pitchforks, no, they were cautious and made sure to have vulnerable minds stay clear of the forest until it is deemed safe. 

Schlatt went back to his cauldron and stirred the concoction. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I thought you’d learn from what happened last time there was a witch sighting. Just because you’re great at defending yourself with a sword, does not mean that you’re great at defending yourself against a witch.” 

“Oh, come on don’t be like that.” Dream pouted at the offhand comment of his dad calling him vulnerable.

“Witches use unpredictable magic! What am I supposed to do as I watch you run into that forest headstrong and never see you come out? Again, we were lucky after last time.”

The blonde looked down at his hands, hidden underneath his gloves were scars that brought nothing but painful memories to him. Reminders of his last encounter with a witch always left him a shell. He’d feel sick of any thought that crossed his mind and push away his family as they’d try to comfort him. 

“Witches only target kids, dad,” he said, still daring to defy his dad's wishes. “Both Technoblade and I are fine and way more than capable of taking care of ourselves.”

“What about that guy who went missing huh? He wasn’t a kid, he was the damn babysitter!” Schlatt turned and coughed into his arm, his son was unaware of how much he was testing his patience but still hesitated to continue seeing his dad’s state.

He took a deep breath, letting his tone turn soft. “What happened to him was unfortunate. And I promise I’ll be more careful, okay?” 

Schlatt recovered from his coughing fit and sighed, peering over at the fox that laid almost asleep by Dreams arms. “What’s wrong with it?”

Dream put his focus back on the animal, still wrapped up in his green cloak and now very much unconscious on his kitchen table. “I haven’t checked too much of it but mostly a broken back leg…”

“Mostly?” He questioned. You dont think it’s… y'know?” 

“I mean, I kind of assumed.”

Schlatt dropped his spoon back into the cauldron and turned to face his son. “Give me just a glimpse of your thought process here. I am begging you, what goes through your mind?” He laughed, but only so much laughter could hide the actual worry he held for his eldest son.

“He was close to where Technoblade stumbled across a broken splash potion bottle and a sword, there wasn't much other than a few drops of blood which would connect to his leg injury… Dad, please don’t ground me. I know what you’re about to say.”

“I wasn't going to say anything,” he denied, shaking his head.

“I know that look. That's the look saying that I’m not allowed to leave the house for a week.”

“Y’know, I was actually thinking two weeks.”

“What? I’m trying to be a good person here and help this fox!” And maybe helping another victim of a witch could assist him in getting over his trauma, but Dream could admit to that later.

“We’ll discuss your grounding later. Now, I don’t know where Tubs put his book of tricks so I’m just going with the stupid flowers.”

“Don’t use too much,” Dream commented, “he’s still just a little guy, no matter if he was someone before crossing paths with a witch.” He rubbed the fox’s back. “He’s so calm, if he ends up being a regular fox, can we keep him?”

“Foxes are smart and may take you by surprise sometimes. Could just be waiting for you to fall asleep and go for your throat.” He dug around the cupboard. “Ah, here,” he handed his son the small dish of mashed poppy stems, the white latex gathered into a small pool. “That should hold him until Tubbo comes home. Best we can do now is clean and splint it.

“Sounds good,” Dream said. “I’m going to go check the traps out back for anything. Maybe we can get some food for him before we tend to his leg.”

Schlatt watched as Dream left the kitchen and put his focus back on the fox that laid still on his table. “Alright, listen here you little rat. If you’re from that no good for nothing family and hurt my boys, I will personally take the pleasure of cooking you in that big ass cauldron–”

“Uh, dad, foxes are in the canidae family and resemble wolves rather than rats…” a voice spoke out.

Schlatt jumped, staring wide-eyed at his youngest son standing beside the door frame. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to see you threatening a fox? Am I allowed to ask why there’s a fox in our kitchen? Follow up question, why are you threatening it?”

“Dream,” Schlatt replied, as if there was no other explanation needed. And there wasn’t.

In Fundy’s slightly delirious state, he sat and observed the Schlatt Family’s dynamics. The contrast of this family of three compared to his family of five was huge. He doubts Wilbur would have ever noticed if Fundy came home with a wild animal in his arms– Extra points if he’d even notice him walking in at all. 

And the way Schlatt seemed to baby his two sons as if they weren’t already the smartest ones in the village, maybe even the region, being a well known family and all. Phil seemed to have a looser leash, aware that the majority of his kids were adults and trying to keep them from trouble was just inevitable at this point.

Tubbo walked over and pulled his book out his bag before dropping it on the floor. “Why is it so calm?” he asked, “I thought it was instinct for them to run away.” He inspected it further and found what would explain the lack of running. “Oh, it’s the leg.” Schlatt walked over beside Tubbo, ruffling his hair as he skimmed through the pages.

“Before you brew up a simple health potion,” Schlatt said, raising Tubbos chin with his forefinger, making it so he was looking up at him. “Dream thinks it’s a bit more than a leg injury.”

Dream had walked back in, now noticing his brother’s presence. “What do you mean?” Tubbo asked, confused.

“Cursed,” Dream answered.

Tubbo looked over at Dream who shared a knowing look. “Cursed? Like…” Tubbo trailed off as Schlatt nodded. “I don’t know if we have the ingredients for that,” he said, looking at Dream who frowned. “It took months to gather ingredients, let alone weeks for me to brew that potion. I hope this guy doesn’t have any prior engagements. Who even is he?”

Schlatt looked at Dream, their brains making the same conclusions and connecting the same dots, Dream looked right back, holding his arms up in defense. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“You know who it is! And you know I won’t like it!”

The brothers looked at one another, nodding. Schlatt wasn’t one to hold off on expressing his likes and dislikes. His dislikes, however, seemed to consist of a certain former president of some country that the boys were too bored to care about and, of course, the Soot family.

“Oh,” Tubbo said, finally realizing, “is it a Soot?” he asked.

“Oh, it most definitely is–”

“Well, we don't know that for sure…” Dream cut in, maybe trying to spare the fox's life for a couple more hours.

“Listen kids, I’ve got morals, and yes I may have a strong raging dislike for the Soot bloodline, but that doesn’t mean I’d carelessly throw one out as they are stuck in the form of a fox. My patience will only run for a month. And I am being generous here.” He pointed at the both of them. “Fix him or we’re dropping him off back in Pogtopia.”

“Dad, that’s impossible. Tubbo doesn't have the materials to turn him back in time,” he tried to reason but when it came to the Soots, it was hard to change his mind about anything.

“Well, then I guess you start working on getting them,” Schlatt said. He turned back to the cauldron that had been momentarily abandoned and blew on the ladle. “You boys got me distracted and now dinner’s cold,” he huffed, “forget it, I’m taking a nap.” 

When he left the room, Dream turned back to his brother. “What are you missing? What do you need for the potion?”

“Okay, one, I think we should probably focus on repairing his leg first before I make a list,” Tubbo pointed. As much as he loves potion making, the disfigured limb was starting to make his gut shift.

“You, talk. I’ll clean.” Dream grabbed a cloth and dipped it in water, starting to carefully clean the wound.

Tubbo turned to a page with a slight fold on the top corner. It was one of those pages he was hoping to not have to see again but here he was, reading off the list of ingredients. “Well first it requires an awkward potion and I’m already low on nether wart for that.”

Dream groaned, not liking the traveling demands already. “Didn’t you just get your inventory refilled? You should be missing like two things at most.”

“Hey, it’s your friend who keeps asking me for fire resistance and other potions to sell. Stuff runs out fast.”

“Just keep going. I’m trying to plan the destinations for the quickest trip.”

“Okay, next ingredient. A few ghast tears—“

“How many of these ingredients are in the nether?”

“All except one,” the teen said, “phantom membrane…”

He could just imagine his brother's grimace hidden under his mask. “And you haven’t found anyone that can trade that?” Tubbo shook his head. “Okay, one of us needs to stay up and lure a phantom while the other kills it.” 

And so they continued to make plans as they also tended to the fox. Fundy’s leg now wrapped with a splint, rendering him almost completely unable to run on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a little short and kind of a mess. I got a little excited when I saw people we’re actually reading this.


	3. dream is best friends with a pyromaniac

Fundy sat watching Dream, the human. Fundy hated how he himself couldn't even identify as that, sat at the edge of his bed, sharpening an axe. It was clearly well taken care of since the dark metal was shinier than the most clear waters. He rested his head on his paws– How can he take that seriously? He’s a freaking fox! 

Dream set his weapon down, reaching over to grab one of his boots that he kicked off to the side earlier. “Okay, I have an idea.” he spoke up. He removed his gloves, and set one down next to the boot. Fundy tried not to stare but his eyes caught a glimpse of the small scars that littered both Dream’s hands.

The two sat on the floor staring across from one another. “I’m going to ask you yes or no questions with the assumption you can understand me.” He pointed to his boot, “yes,” and to his glove, “no.”

“Do you understand what I’m saying?” He asked first.

In Dream’s eyes, the small animal lifted its paw and patted the boot, looking back up at him whose mouth was agape. He let out a breath, his heart instantly melting at the small little action. “Oh– Oh my god, that was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” he awed.

Fundy barked, smacking the glove. No. Okay, maybe he doesn't like being called cute.

He recoiled, chuckling nervously. “Oh yeah right, my bad. Next question, were you cursed by a witch?”

He tapped the boot.

“Okay, that’s what I thought. I’ve seen someone have their troubles with a witch before so I kind of just assumed. Are you that Fundy guy that went missing?”

He tapped the boot.

“My deduction skills are so on point today, oh my goodness.” The blond fist pumped the air. “Sorry, uh, so you’re a Soot?”

He tapped the boot, again, for what felt like enough times already.

“Y’know I’ve never talked to any other Soots besides Technoblade and Tommy those few times he broke into our home to see Tubbo.”

Fundy tilted his head, letting out an odd squeak.

“Yeah, those are fun stories. How’s your leg?””

The fox looked down at the glove and the shoe, not clearly sure how to answer with a “yes” or “no.”

“Oh right, sorry, is your leg feeling better?”

He tapped the boot, again. And as this was the only way he could clearly communicate with him, he was getting bored.

“That’s good. It looked really bad when I found you so I’m glad I was able to help in some way– well adding onto the whole fixing your curse thing.”

The fox, Fundy, stood up making his way to Dream. Watching as he limped over to him was probably as painful as it was for Fundy to take those steps. “Uh, just stop walking if you’re okay with me picking you up.” Fundy stopped and sat down, looking up at him expectantly. “Okay, well I’m going to set you down on my bed and if you promise not to kill me in my sleep then you can sleep there as well.” 

Dream picked up the small animal and set him on his bed. The two were once again at a stalemate, staring back at one another, waiting for each one to do something. Of course Dream was expected to say something, as he was the only that could, but Fundy once again stood up, padding his way towards the human and rested his head on his lap. 

Was this weird? Sure, Fundy is a human stuck in a fox’s body, but the two are basically strangers. And this stranger just rested his head in Dream’s lap. It was cute and all, but why would he do that? 

Fundy yawned, emitting a low squeak, and there went the fire smoldering in Dream’s heart. What can he say? He’s always had a soft spot for small animals. Small fluffy animals that yawned and rested their heads in his lap, to be more specific. 

He brushed his hand through the orange fur and hummed. “You know, your fur reminds me of a mesa biome,” Dream said. 

Fundy tilted his head, as if he was questioning him.

“You know, those deserts with the beautiful mountains of hardened clay in multiple shades of reds and tans?” the fox shook his head and Dream couldn't help but gasp. Only half a day's trip from there village was there a mesa biome. At least everyone in his village was aware of it and had been there, whether it was for sight seeing or resource gathering. To think that Fundy’s village, Pogtopia, was only just a horse ride away and the damn fox didn't know what a mesa biome was.

And so Dream pulled the fox closer and started to tell the animal about his last adventure. Exploring desert temples which in Fundy’s mind sounded pretty made up but he nodded and listened anyways.

The way he talked about lands that Fundy’s only heard in bedtime stories, as if they were real and he had once traveled to. It made him wonder if other worlds existed. 

Ones where mushrooms grew as big as the tallest trees and cows produced stew instead of milk. 

Deep underwater cities, where ancient creatures guarded old temples that held the richest of treasures. 

A world made of darkness and fire, gold hungry pigs roamed freely. 

The darkest strongholds hidden so deep underground that they held a portal, rumored to be a gateway to the end of the world. 

Everything that Fundy was taught to be superstitious was described with such detail, he wondered, are they more than just tales? But just like any other bedtime story these topics seemed to carry, Fundy felt his eyelids fall low, under the soothing warmth and pets he received from the human.

***

“Head up!” a hand smacked the surface in front of him, making him jump out of his half-asleep state. “It’s already getting late and I need to close up soon,” Niki said, her hands were on her hips as she stared down at the teen who had been slouched down at the table for probably an hour or so. 

“Sorry,” Tommy rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Do you need help cleaning up?” He asked, looking around at the already tidied up bakery, even the floors were sweeped up from the dirt of the day's business. 

“Already done,” Niki said, going back to behind the counter. She threw him a slide glance before speaking up again, “I can walk you home. It’s late and I’m sure Phil won’t worry as much if he sees I was with you.” Sure Niki was only just a couple years older than him but Tommy wasn’t the biggest fan of her mother-like instincts. She seemed too unbelievably nice and was always looking to help someone. 

And tonight, that someone was Tommy. 

“No thanks. I’m fine on my own,” Tommy mumbled, picking his cloak up off of the back of the chair and slipping it on over his shoulders.

Niki frowned at his answer. “Tommy, I insist–”

“Don’t act like you have to keep an eye on me!” the teen yelled suddenly, his jaw was clenched and breathing ragged. “God, knows what happened to the last person that did…”

Niki stilled and held a breath from the unexpected outburst. Her eyes widened at the sight of his racking figure that seemed to be only keeping himself together by a thread, before softening once again. Keeping her distance and trying not to push, she spoke up. “Stop blaming yourself, Tommy. What happened to him was not your fault.”

“You weren’t there. You weren’t the one who was trapped under her spell and couldn't break out! You don't know what it was like to run away from his screams like a coward.”

“Tommy, there was nothing you could’ve done,” Niki sighed, she sent him a pleading look. Just even a glance for him to know that she was genuine.

“I–” Tommy stopped short at the door, his hand hovering over the door knob, he looked back at her with guilt sunken deep into his eyes. “I’m sorry for yelling at you Niki, I know I’m a little frustrated and I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

“Never apologize for being upset, Tommy,” she replied. “If you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, but I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Niki said, before falling silent. “But I’m still walking you home, whether you like it or not.” She followed Tommy out, who held no disagreement, locking the doors behind her and going on their way. Their boots scuffed against the paved paths of Pogtopia as they walked. They shared few words and few glances over their shoulders… as it was never the safest to be outdoors during dusk. 

“I don’t like being at home,” Tommy said, breaking their silence. Niki looked up beside her, sending him a questioning look, asking him to expand on it. “Wilbur is so focused on finding Fundy and Phil is just trying to keep him from losing his sanity over it. I don’t blame Will, of course, Fundy is his son and all but… It’s the way that I didn’t think things could have gotten worse.” He forced a pained chuckle out, staring down ahead at the dimly lit path,

“What do you mean by worse?” Niki asked.

“We’re all family but sometimes we act like we only just live under the same roof. I’d sneak out and ride my horse all the way to Manburg and come back days later and Wilbur wouldn't even notice, I’m sure Phil did, but he never said anything,” Tommy said quietly. 

He continued on, feeling the slight weight lifting from his chest as he needed to rant. “Technoblade is never home. He’s always out exploring.” He scoffed bitterly. “Did you know he spars with that Dream fellow from Manburg on the weekends? That’s how I met Tubbo. And they’re damn Schlatts!” He let out a heavy breath of amusement. “Wait till Wilbur gets a load of that. His two brothers are friends with Schlatts, or would he even care?”

Niki was quiet, taking it all in. Of course she wouldn't know what happens in the Soot home. In her perspective, Wilbur had always been quite the goofy, sometimes flirty, sweetheart. It’s hard to imagine him being anything but that. 

Just as she was about to open her mouth, the faint sounds of wings hitting the air drew their attention up to the sky. Tommy looked up, seeing nothing but the pitch darkness and few stars. And Niki looked back at the teen, now only noticing as each time they had passed a lantern, the dark circles under Tommy’s eyes seemed to sink in more.

They had both made it a mutual effort to walk faster. Arrived at the Soot household, safe and sound, with nothing but the unnecessary chill down their spines. “Take care, Tommy,” she said with a slight wave, “make sure you sleep, alright?”

“Thank you, Niki,” Tommy said before shutting the door and running off inside. Her last comment clearly did not reach him completely as he walked past his brother who stood in the kitchen staring down a map, not noticing him the slightest, and he ran upstairs to his shared room. The boy laying down and staring at the dark ceiling, listening to the far off screeches of the night, until the sun rose upon the horizon once again.

***

Two pairs of feet tiptoed their way into the bedroom. One jumped on top of the bed with a ‘thud’ and pinned down the blond. Fundy’s ears perked up at the sudden movement of sounds, his eyes opening to one of the oddest sights he’s seen. 

“Rise and shine, Dream!” an over enthusiastic voice cheered. He watched as the other intruder of the two, stood back, rubbing his eyes underneath his shaded lenses. 

“Sapnap, please, it’s too early for shouting,” he groaned along with a yawn. He pulled his dark blue cloak tighter against his body, it would seem he was falling asleep while standing, an applaudable talent.

Dream threw his arm over his eyes, probably trying to block out the creeping sun, Fundy looked away as he remembered the blond's request from the night before, of him not looking at his face. Strange request but understandable if he wore a mask and was so adamant about it. “Get out before I decapitate you,” he mumbled at the snickering strangers.

The loud, more obnoxious one of the two, jumped off him and bowed. “The queen has requested their privacy. C’mon, sir George. Let us greet Senior Schlatt and Sir Tubbo.” The two escaped as Dream was just starting to sit up.

Dream reached over to his nightstand and slipped on his mask before looking over at Fundy who still laid curled up in a ball against him. “I’m just going to get dressed. You can go bug Tubbo for breakfast if you want,” he said tiredly.

The fox made his way out as Dream closed his door behind him. He walked into the kitchen, just now getting used to his awkward walk with the splint, where Tubbo was sat, reading through his book, something that Fundy has noticed Tubbo rarely sets down. Schlatt, too, walked in at this time, carrying in a basket of eggs and wheat. 

“Boys!” He greeted cheerfully, “Good morning for you two to stop by.”

The duo exchanged their good mornings as they sat down at the table beside Tubbo. “Hey, Sapnap,” the father asked, setting down a plate of sliced toast for the three. “How’s the business doing? I’ve heard good things from the neighbors.”

“Booming as usual, sir.” Sapnap grinned, “I learned that the sooner you pull a crossbow at them, the sooner they'll buy stuff.”

“Economics at its finest!” he cheered. Schlatt leaned over and hive fived him. Also, dropping a dish in front of the fox. Fundy stared at the dead mouse in distaste, sending pleading eyes up to the Schlatt who merely just walked away.

The other, which Sapnap had referred to as George earlier, rolled his eyes. “Oh, c’mon you can’t make a living off of scamming people.”

“Ah and how is school, mister? Learning stuff with those books?” He questioned, earning a snicker from Sapnap. 

“I take pride in knowing that I spent my extra years finishing my education than dropping out like Dream and Sapnap,” George said, picking bites out of his toast. “No matter how exhausting it is.”

Tubbo looked over at the fox, a look sharing the same feeling as Fundy. He stood up and lifted the dish from the ground, tossing the dead and untouched rodent back outside before grabbing a handful of berries and setting it back down. Fundy sat, displaying his most grateful look as he could. 

George seemed to be the other one in the room that noticed the fox's presence. “Did you guys get a pet?” he asked.

Sapnap looked over and nodded. “Yeah, what’s up with the orange cat?”

“It’s a fox, guys,” Dream said, walking in, stretching out a yawn as he ruffled Tubbo’s hair. “Good morning by the way.” He swooped in and snatched some toast before passing his dad with a pat on the back.

“So what trouble are you three getting in today,” Schlatt asked.

“Dream hasn’t told us yet,” George murmured. “And I swear if he drags us out to the nether one more time, I may actually commit arson on myself.”

Dream turned to look at George and back at Sapnap. “Well, George guessed it fairly easily…” he trailed off. Sapnap letting out a small cheer of excitement while George just buried his head into his arms.

“I don’t understand why we keep going back. Tubbo, I don’t care how much you enjoy your potions, I just don’t understand how you can go through stacks of supplies so quickly!” George exasperated. 

Tubbo shrugged as he sat back down, pushing his book to the side to make more room for the food. “Sapnap, is buying them off of me. Can’t blame a boy for wanting money.”

“You never told me he was paying you!” a comment from Schlatt resonated from back in the kitchen.

“Economics at its finest, Mr. Schlatt!” Sapnap called back, “which by the way, Tubbo, your potions are a big seller.” 

It wasn’t long before the trifecta were well along their way out the door, Dream sparing Fundy a soft pet on his head. “Tubbo will take care of you when we’re gone, it will only take a day, don’t worry,” he whispered, though Fundy could hear it clear enough with his fox ears, still weirdly getting used to.

But their day of absence was cut short by the stomps of boots against the wooden porch. Tubbo sighed, folding a page on his book, mumbling something that sounded like or close to, “idiots.” The front door busted open to Sapnap falling face first onto the ground. 

“Never again!” he whined. “Dream, I love you man. But I ain’t going back.” He looked up and Fundy could see that the man's once white headband was now a light and dark gray. His cheeks were coated in some kind of dirt, ash perhaps.

And though he wasn't sure what the nether was, he heard enough from Dream the night before to know that there was a lot of fire there.

“Awe, c’mon,” Dream cooed, kicking his friend's body to the side as he made his way in through the door, George following closely. The quiet one’s clothes was singed but not as badly as the others.

Sapnap groaned as he was pulled up off the floor, the soot and ash basically falling from his clothes in small puffs of clouds. “Dream, we broke the pyromaniac,” George said tiredly.

“Oh no! Looks like the village is safe from his odd obsession of bonfires,” Dream laughed.

“You guys are no fun,” Sapnap pouted. He turned to look at Tubbo who just watched the scene play out to his amusement. “The fire resistance works if you were wondering.”

“I’m guessing you found out the hard way?” Tubbo cracked a snicker as Dream and George failed to hide their shit-eating grins.

“The two fucking pushed me into lava!” Sapnap shouted. “Where’s your dad? I’m going to tell him that he needs to ground Dream for at least two years.”

“I’m starting to think we should’ve left him the lava.” George said.

Dream wheezed at his friends bickering. Catching sight of the fox sat beside his brother, Dream reached out with grabby hands, mimicking a toddler with a toy. Fundy got the message and slowly but surely made his way to Dream, instantly being lifted and set in his lap.

“We only managed to get blaze rods and nether wart.” He said, looking over at Tubbo, though his hands were busy stroking Fundy’s fur. “I’ll go back sometime soon to get the ghost tears. Maybe next time no one will fall into lava?” He threw a side glance at his friends, who looked anywhere but him.

“That’s fine,” Tubbo said. “I can start on the awkward potion now and add the tears later. But we will need to plan on getting a phantom membrane. There’s not a lot out here at this time of the year.”

Dream nodded, looking down at the fox, “we’ll get everything on time. As soon as we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READERS ‼️ READERS ‼️ HELLO 👋😃 DO YOUR SHOES NEED SHINING? 🤔👟✨ READERS 😳‼️ PLEASE 🥺👫 DO YOU NEED COFFEE? 😄🙏 COME BACK 😩 PLEASE 🤩 DONT GO AWAY FROM ME 😢 READERS PLEASE 😕
> 
> heyyy lmao, y'all are so sweet in the comments, I literally freak out and don't know how to respond. how are you? are you drinking enough water?


	4. tommy is just existing

The cup reached his lips before pausing furthermore. He looked over at his dad who looked back at him not so subtly. Clearing his throat, and setting the cup back down, he glanced around the table. “Okay, what’s with the tea?” he questioned.

Phil held up his hand dismissively. “Nothings with the tea. It’s just tea.”

Tommy looked over at his brother who held his head in his hands as he stared down at the documents laid out along the table, his glasses just barely holding on by the tip of his nose. “Why doesn't Wilbur have tea?” He asked, immediately knowing something was up.

“I don’t particularly enjoy tea, Tommy,” Wilbur muttered, going through his notes. 

It was the odd mornings like this when Phil usually made everyone in the house sit and eat together at the table, the only awkward part about it was that there only seemed to be three of five of them present. Usually Technoblade and Phil would sit at the heads of the table with Wilbur and Fundy next to each other and Tommy across from them. But with the absence of Techno and Fundy, everything felt a bit more personal.

“I’m literally best friends with a herbalist, you don't think I would pick on these types of things? Now tell me, what is this? Chamomile? Oolong?”

“Just drink the tea, Tommy, it’s good for your health.”

“No, why doesn't Wilbur drink it, if it’s so good for health.”

“Because I’m not a child that doesnt know how to take care of myself,” Wilbur teased.

“Hey,” Phil cut him short, “Wilbur isn’t the one who comes home late and ignores us. We’re a family and–”

Wilbur laughed mockingly, “C’mon dad, you can hardly call us a family when it’s just you and I who are always home!” He exclaimed. “With Technoblade always out, probably being a fugitive in a couple lands. And Tommy often running about, escaping to his fantasies–”

“Huh?”

“It’s just you and I at this point.” Wilbur continued on. “You, Fundy, and I, once we find my son that Tommy deserted in the middle of the forest…”

“Wilbur, that’s enough.”

The table grew quiet. Tommy didn’t dare to break his stare with his older brother. If one was looking to win in intimidation then he wouldn’t dare lose. “I’ll go since Wilbur clearly doesn’t want me here. Oh also,” Tommy stood up and made his way towards the door, “I’m not drinking your tea.”

As if one could feel the tense, yet silent, conversation at the table. Phil’s natural dad stare wove itself so far deep that Wilbur could feel the disappointment radiating in level beats.  
“Wait, Tommy!” Wilbur called. The teen slowed down to see his older brother looking at him. “Have you seen my scabbard? I lost track of it a while ago and I’m not sure if it’s anywhere around.” He stared at Tommy who stood there silent.

“No, Wilbur, I haven’t.”

He slammed the door, stomping outside, not even bothering to grab his cloak that was hung against the coat rack. He had his satchel and sword and to be honest that was all he ever needed. He had trudged his way down to the stables by the farm, almost not noticing the scarlet cloaked warrior running towards him.

“Woah, slow down little anarchist!” The familiar deep voice called to him. “Where are you headed?”

“To Manburg,” Tommy said as he climbed up his horse, looking down at Technoblade who raised an eyebrow, “you missed a sweet family breakfast by the way. We had tea.”

Technoblade rolled his eyes and flicked a piece of hay that had probably flown into his hair only a short while ago. “Which one of you needs the ‘take care of your body or you’ll die’ chat?” He said, skeptically inspecting the younger before him. “And for a kid who's spent a good portion of his life in the wild, I'd hope it won't be you.”

Tommy shrugged, “where have you been, though? I thought you’d have gone on another one of your expeditions by now.” 

“Something told me to come back,” he said, crossing his arms. “and I’m pissed.” 

“Why? What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Stupid phantoms are attacking my farm. The whole roof of the barn had collapsed as well so I’ve just been out here since dawn trying to rebuild everything before it gets too cold out for the animals.” The warrior sent another glance to the teen, “are you sure Phil’s okay with letting you go to Manburg alone? Even now?”

“Phil doesn’t know.”

He chuckled. “Teenage rebellion. I can get behind that.” Techno nodded understandingly, before he reached out and yelled, “wait up, I want to join you!” he said as he made his way to his saddle and was already bringing his things to his horse.

Tommy groaned to himself. “You’re not my babysitter,” he whined, wishing that for one second he could feel like an adult.

“Bruh, I just want to get out of here. We can pretend we don’t know each other if you’re that embarrassed of me.” Tommy cracked a smile and decided to wait for his brother to ride beside him. “Okay, now what’s going on back at the house?” he asked, his cloak flowing slightly against the wind, which gave him time to notice Tommys lack of.

“I don't want to talk about it, but… has Wilbur always been such a dick?”

“Absolutely, since the day Phil brought him home, he’s been… Well, I hated him at first but only for a short while did we actually bond like brothers. The thing about Wilbur is… he’d drop anything for his family, and he assumes that we would as well.”

“Well yeah he’s our family. It’s basically an unspoken rule?”

Technoblade hummed, “yeah, no, not blindly. Depends on the circumstances and if I truly believe that I should help Wilbur, then I will.”

“But he’s our brother—“

“Yeah, and we’re his brothers. Let’s take Fundy for example. Wilbur trusted that he could send him with you in order to protect you in case harm came your way. Guess what? He protected you and you’re here talking to me now.”

“But it didn't end well for Fundy. It’s my fault he’s gone.”

“Stop talking like he’s dead. You're putting a weird mood in this conversation.”

“No one’s found anything and it’s been a week. It can only be so long until there’s a difference between missing and death.”

“What are you talking about? I found his sword the other day.”

Tommy slowed down, staring at him quizzically. “What do you mean you found his sword?”

Technoblade met his stare, equally matching his confusion. “Did I not tell you?”

“No, you went exploring again with no warning!”

He nodded. “You're right, I did do that.” Techno reached back into his inventory. The iron weapon glinting against the sun and Tommy had felt his tongue retreat to the back of his throat, leaving him with no words. It was the simple carved out “F” that stood out on the hilt. Well shit, that really was Fundy’s.

“Where did you find that?” Tommy asked. Suddenly questions were running through his mind at an undetectable speed per second. 

“In the forest when I was out with Dream. Hey, do you mind dropping it by his place when you go to visit Tubbo?”

“What?” Questions were now overflowing and he had no idea what was happening anymore. “Why are you giving this to Dream and not Wilbur?” his first question managed to be.

Technoblade shrugged, giving off the impression that he didn't seem to care. “I trust that Dream would know who to give it to when they’re ready. And if Wilbur saw this then he might actually lose his mind.”

Tommy took the sword from his hands. It looked exactly like it had from a week ago, though there was an odd residue lingering along the blade, as if someone had spilled syrup on it. He decided not to touch it for his own safety and disgust. “If you’re going to Manburg with me, why don’t you just give it to Dream himself.”

The answer that Tommy was expecting was for Technoblade to say that he had somehow been banished for committing several crimes there, being the convict he is, yet still managing to be the most valuable asset in the kingdom's troops. 

“I actually just wanted to have an honest conversation with you.” He shrugged, catching Tommy by surprise. “I don’t know I’m not good with these things, but out of everyone back at home, I may like your company the best.”

Tommy almost laughed. “You’re kidding me.”

Technoblade shook his head. “I’m not going to repeat that ever. Now, you’re helping me rebuild the farm later, by the way. You don’t get quality time with the ole blade for free.” 

***

Stood hovering over the bubbling cauldron, the boy dumped in a modest amount of nether wart into the water. He sighed.

“We’re still stuck in our problem of needing those two ingredients,” Tubbo coughed into his shirt, the steam released from the concoction being more intoxicating than he anticipated. He continued stirring the mixture until all the nether wart had completely dissolved. “You mentioned you had an idea for the ghast–” Tubbo stopped, watching his brother seem more enamored by the fox than actually focusing on any word coming out of his mouth. “Dream!”

“Huh?” Dream looked up from his lap with a guilty face, Fundy matching with beading eyes.

“We’re talking about ways to get your little friend home faster?” Tubbo reminded him. He obviously knew about his older brother's awe of small animals, but now was not the time to get distracted.

“Oh right.” He set Fundy off his lap and got up. “So how long does it take for the actual potion to brew?”

“After all the ingredients are in? A good fortnight. Spare a few days for Fundy to readjust to being well, human again…”

“Oh, that's weird. Imagining Fundy as a human and all.”

“Don’t tell me you forgot that he’s a human.”

“Of course I didn’t, it’s just… we know little to nothing about him, besides the fact that he’s a Soot and all.”

“What about Soots?” an outside voice broke them from their conversation. The two looked over to the side window that displayed nothing other but a blond kid crawling through it and into their home.

“Tommy!” Tubbo grinned. “What are you doing here?” He asked, immediately sending Dream a look, making the older aware of the fox that was too staring at the blond boy. 

Dream slowly inched his way back towards the couch. He picked up Fundy and made his way to his room.

“Bored.” Tommy confessed with a chuckle. “Oh! And Dream!”

The mentioned stopped, and looked back at him. “What?”

“Techno wanted me to give you this,” he said as he dug through his inventory. Soon, taking out a sword. He held it out to him which Dream took hesitantly. He didn’t quite remember why it looked so familiar until he felt Fundy squirm in his arms. 

“And he wanted you to give this to me, why?” Dream questioned.

“He said you’d know who to give to when they were ready or something. I don’t care, you can ask him later.”

Dream shared a look with the fox. “Uh, thanks,” he said before shutting his door.

Tommy nodded and looked back towards his friend. “So, Tubbo, what are you making? Cause whatever it is, it smells only a little bit toxic.”

Tubbo slid a lid over the cauldron before looking back at Tommy. “Our dad left us to make dinner again and as you can guess, it’s not going very well.” Tubbo easily lied. The Pogtopian was still oblivious to Tubbo’s odd interest in magic and potions, despite the two being friends for a while. He also assumed that this wouldn’t be the best time to talk about witchcraft, considering the teen had recently had a not so pleasant encounter with some.

Tommy laughed, “you’re the only person I know who can mess up mushroom stew.” 

“I can make bread and— oh!” Tubbo jumped up excitedly. “Do you want to see the new hive I built for my bees?” He dragged Tommy out of the house quickly, leading him up the hill where Tubbo saved all his bees. 

It was a small wooden structure that was only just barely taller than Tommy. It’s walls were lined with beehives and the floors were an old spruce wood. 

“Don’t you ever get worried that they’re going to sting you?” Tommy asked, swatting away at the little bee that dared to get close to him.

“Never,” Tubbo said. “I think they trust me to look after them. You wouldn’t sting someone who made your own hive a place to stay warm during the winter, would you?”

Tommy smiled, “no, I wouldn’t. You’re a good person, y’know.”

Tubbo tilted his head. “Thanks, I’m not sure what brought that to the conversation, but thanks. You’re a pretty good person as well.”

“Tubbo, you’re my only friend,” Tommy said, suddenly. They slowed down. “Everyone back at Pogtopia is my family, but you’re really the only one I’d consider as my friend.”

Tubbo stopped and looked at his friend. Something was off today. Tommy was sharing a lot more stuff than he usually did and of course Tubbo didn’t mind listening but he also noticed the slouched posture of exhaustion reigning over him. Every few moments he’d cover his mouth as he yawned, rubbing his eyes and blinking to keep himself upright.

“Tommy, are you alright?” Tubbo asked the blond.

Tommy looked over at him and tilted his head, “yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked, but Tubbo felt that even Tommy was aware of the way he looked, probably reflecting the way he felt. Like shit.

“You look exhausted is all,” Tubbo mentioned carefully. “Is everything alright at home?”

“Everything’s alright at home,” he confirmed but the two boys knew it was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while vibin to the new bmth album B)  
> I fell asleep like three times while writing this and I have no idea if I got any of the right plot points in, are there like any questions y’all have?


	5. technoblade is simply vibing

_The shattering noise of glass echoed around his head. Flashes of light cut through the billowing smoke before a figure walked through it in a daunting manner, two slit pupils in contrast to the outside green iris, staring back at him. He reached for his sword behind him, only to be met with a handful of dry leaves and dirt. The figure took another step towards him, each advancement causing him a loss of air in his lungs._

_There were only shadows crawling around him. One with a sword who slowly ran in place, like he was watching the movements just play out and made no effect or difference to the present actions. To the side, was a kid, hovering over a boy who laid still on the ground. There was shouting and yells of anger, probably, he couldn't hear clearly. All that seemed to drag him in was those eyes, striking fear and paralyzing him._

_Anything that could’ve gone wrong had gone wrong. He sat there, being pulled back into the trance, getting ready to suffer another year under the brutal trap. At full blast, a surge of power hit his chest. The pain could only be so bearable for a few moments before he was thrown with another hit._

Again and again until a part of him yelled something that made him think that maybe he was wrong. It didn't actually hurt. 

Dream opened his eyes to see the fox that he had brought in, barely two weeks ago, tapping his chest with his paw. He was in his room– in his bed, not in a forest being attacked by a… Fundy was sitting next to him with his mask in his mouth, dropping it on his chest. Dream put it on, confused as to what was going on. Surely he had just had a nightmare, an old recurring one that he thought he outgrew years ago. He should be over his past traumas by now and it just annoyed him that he still feared the old memory.

“I’m okay, Fundy,” He assured the fox, patting the red fur. “You can stay here, I’m just going to go get some water.” He kicked off his blankets, wiping the cold sweat that was dripping down his cheek.

He walked out of his room to be met with a source of light that fed a soft dim glow through the hallways. Dream quietly tiptoed in to be met with the sight of his dad leaning on the counter, looking out the window at the darkness of the night and a candle sitting next to him. “What time is it?” Dream whispered, also alerting him of his presence and leaning next to him.

Schlatt stood still, staring off at the night. “According to the moon… I’d say that we have a few hours till dawn,” he said softly.

“Why are you awake?” asked Dream.

Schlatt rubbed his eyes and yawned. “I’m normally up at this time, just checking in on you and Tubs at night,” he said. “I actually talked to Timmy not too long ago, seems a little too stubborn in not getting any sleep,” he chuckled. Dream almost forgot that Tommy was spending the night, even though the teen had little to no choice as Schlatt constantly insisted as it was, “too cold and too dark,” for him to travel alone.

“It happens.”

Schlatt threw a side eye, sighing, “what about you? You're not having any of those nightmares again, are you?”

“I promise I’m done with them, tonight was just… off.” Dream decided, looking down at the flickering flame.

“Why are you wearing that mask when it’s just you and me?”

“Fundy woke me up and I just don’t trust him enough to…” He sighed and undid the ties that held up his mask and dug his face in his dad's shoulder. The two were wrapped in a hug letting the silence talk for them. 

Schlatt sighed and rubbed Dream’s shoulder comfortingly. “Why are you doing this if it’s only hurting you?”

“I need to help him,” Dream said, ignoring his dad's subtle shake of the head. “I can’t let someone else be turned into a… I just can’t leave him like that.”

“Dream, look at me.” The mentioned shook his head stubbornly. “Damn it kid, look at me,” Schlatt demanded more sternly.

Dream removed his head to look at his dad, wiping the few tears that actually made it out onto his sleeve. He looked at his son and raised the candle to get a better look at him. He raked his hand through his hair, moving a few blond strands out of his eyes, getting a better view. “Do you know what I see?” He asked softly.

Dream looked down, his hair falling back over his face despite all the work Schlatt had put into keeping it out. “A freak?” He asked quietly and though Schlatt had hoped Dream wasn’t serious, a little piece of his heart broke.

“I see a nose, two beautiful eyes, a mouth, ears— oh! And the face of my amazing son, who is very much not a freak. No spell, no curse, no book, no one can tell me or you otherwise.”

Dream whimpered, looking down, away from his father.

“I want you to know that shit happens in life and sure it may seem bad at the moment but someday something even more fucked up will come your way and you’ll get so distracted by that, you won’t even have the energy to care about the previous thing.”

“You’re saying it gets worse?”

“No, kid,” Schlatt laughed lightly, “I’m just spewing my random spurts of dad wisdom. If you spend your time worrying about what people will think of you with a mask on, you’re not giving them the chance to see how incredible you are without it.”

Dream sighed, leaning back onto him. He felt so small when he had those moments with his dad. The way that they could hug and just talk, reassuring that everything would be fine in the end. 

Being seen as a knight or even an equal to Technoblade gave people the impression that all he was good at was fighting. Little did they know that running was usually the first thought to cross his mind in terms of a fight.

The father rubbed the underside of his son’s chin, smiling as he watched a new found calmness swept over his son's features. “God, I’m sorry, but you’re adorable,” he wheezed quietly. Petting his head.

“Technoblade knows about Fundy,” Dream blurted out. He had felt the need and wanted to change the subject. “I never told him anything but maybe he put together the clues just as I had.”

“I don’t trust him,” Schaltt said plainly.

Dream shook his head. “You can’t say that about every Soot you meet.”

“No, he’s more sketchy than the rest of his brothers,” he explained. “Always going in and out of Pogtopia, where else does that man have to be?”

“In the city with the rest of the army? You forget that he’s a knight like me,” Dream pointed out.

“Oh, you know that he could care less about the army. I’ve seen him around enough to know that he has his own agenda.”

Dream shrugged, well aware that the majority of his dads fantasies about that particular family were just tall tales. “Well, I trust him enough to invite him to the Nether–”

“Absolutely not,” he interrupted.

“Hey, Sapnap and George don’t want to go back to the Nether with me! And you know it's not safe to go alone,” Dream defended.

“I won’t be surprised if he throws you into lava,” Schlatt said, “at this point, I’ll beg him to throw you into lava.”

“Shut up.” Dream giggled, wrapping his arms around his dad, “how can you not love your favorite child?”

“Bold of you to assume that you’re my favorite and not Tubbo.” Dream pulled away, mocking an offended expression with his mouth agape. “Go back to bed, kid.” Schlatt pushed him away, “you got a big day coming up.”

Dream eventually went back to bed, pulling the small fox closer to him and shutting his eyes.

***  
Later in the day, Dream had prepared to go out to the Nether, in hopes of convincing Technoblade to tag along. Also, dragging Fundy with him cause, why not?

Dream cleared his throat. “Technoblade, will you please go to the Nether with me so I can safely acquire ghast tears that will further lead to your nephew being turned back into a human?” he said out loud, he sent a look towards Fundy with an uncertain expression. “I agree, that sounds batshit crazy,” he said, mostly talking to himself. 

He felt the fox squirm a bit in his arms, he smoothed his hand through Fundy’s fur, trying to calm him down. “You don’t need to freak out too much, I’ve heard of the tales your village tells. About how those who go in alone never return? That’s not exactly true,” he explained.

“There’s a lot about the forest that’s odd,” he nodded towards the trees and the everlong winding path. “Sure there’s witches, but they usually lure children into the deeper depths so they can eat them— I know it’s weird but the younger you are the more tempting their magic can be…” he coughed awkwardly, chuckling. “But yeah there’s some cool stuff here too.”

Fundy looked up at Dream curiously, tilting his head slightly. He nudged the humans chest with his head which broke him out of his deep thought. He kneeled down and set Fundy onto the ground, the fox now stretching as they were relatively close to Pogtopia.

He dusted off his trousers as he got back up. “You must’ve really pissed off a witch to get turned into a fox though…” Dream stopped to look around for the fox that seemed to have disappeared into the brush. He followed the faint path of dust that he assumed was left by the fox, into a wide lot of land leading to a farm. Few sheep and cows were roaming free but the stray seemed to be resting on one spot. He walked over slowly and kneeled down next to him to see him sniffing into the air and his ears twitching.

“Really? You running off without me now?”

He felt something land on his shoulder. At first he wasn’t sure what it was but the monotone “hello” that came from behind told him exactly who it was.

“I’m not here to fight, Technoblade,” he flicked the dull end of the diamond hoe off of him, scoffing at the flimsy tool. “I was just passing by.”

Technoblade looked down at Fundy who was practically tied to Dreams feet. Though all he saw was a fox and not his missing cousin, he smirked. “Your fox looks better.”

“Yeah,” Dream leaned down and petted him softly, looking into Fundys eyes. “He’s really close to being able to go home, but I must admit I’ve grown a bit attached to the little guy.”

“That’s unfortunate. But it’s for the best, I’m sure his family misses him very much…” Techno said in his usual tone but his words seemed to be laced with more than one meaning, the two seemed to have a stare off, as if they both were on the same mind track. He looked down at the gardening tool in his hands, clearing his throat, “so, what can I do for you? I know we didn’t set up to train today.”

“Well, today I was hoping you would accompany me to the Nether,” Dream said. “I need a certain item that's only found there and going alone is kind of a death wish.”

Techno cocked his head to the side, confused. “The… Nether?” he said hesitantly, a part of him wanting to laugh. “Am I allowed to remind you that that's a fairy tale? Sorry, to crush your fantasies but that's just a place parents tell to kids, to scare them.” He rolled his eyes, walking away, back to his farm.

“No wait!” Dream chased after him, “the Nether is most definitely a real place. It’s full of quartz, netherrack, gold– Where do you think the netherite in your axe is from?”

Technoblade shrugged, not really caring. “I don't know, I stole it.”

“Well it’s from the Nether! Please, will you come with me?!” Dream pleaded.

Techno turned, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at the green cladded warrior for a moment, glancing down at the fox circling his feet. “Why do you need to go there?” he asked.

“To get an item–”

“Yeah, you said that already,” he interrupted, “why do you need it?”

Dream sighed. “Tubbo needs ingredients to make this potion, I don't know how to explain, alright?” He said, but Technoblade wasn’t fully convinced. The farmer looked down, silently bringing Dreams eyes to follow his stare down at Fundy. “What?” he questioned.

“What about the fox?” Techno asked.

“What about the fox?” Dream repeated.

“Why is it still with you? I know you’re an absolute sucker for anything with whiskers and fluffy tail, but why haven’t you fixed it’s leg yet? Why keep it around if you know that a regeneration potion could fix it’s leg?” he asked. He smirked, looking up and turning back towards the farm. “Is it because the injury occured before the whole transfiguration thing or because you’re that much of an idiot–”

“Wait, hold on!” Dream pulled him back, “how much do you– How do you know?” He was sure he never said anything about it. Unless Fundy could suddenly speak english as an animal, there was no way Technoblade should even be this aware. He stared at the other, waiting for him to wipe that smug grin off his face and explain everything.

“I love watching a man crumble and question his existence,” he said plainly. “And I went to the kingdom and asked their mage to identify the substance on Fundy’s sword. It’s really not that hard to put together a three piece puzzle, Dream.” 

Dream stood with his mouth agape. “What does this mean…”

“The fox,” Techno pointed, “that’s… him?”

Dream looked down at Fundy and nodded. “Yeah, that is. Tubbo is working on the potion to turn him back human.”

“Alright,” he nodded along, “guess I’m headed to fairyland with you.” He hooked the hoe back into his belt and made his way to the farm to grab his things.

Dream watched him leave and as he thought to himself, he too, laughed. He sat down on the dirt and pulled Fundy into his lap. “We’re so close,” he breathed, “we’re so close to getting you back home…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE BACK!  
> y'all seem to like dadschlatt so who am I to deprive you of that?  
> (can I finally say that im providing food to the fundywastaken community?)


	6. pigmen just roam

Two knights and a fox walked through a forest; you’d think there’d be a punchline to this. Their trek that twisted in and out of the trees was quick and navigated. They walked for what felt like hours. And Fundy finally understood why Dream claimed that he and his friends would be back after a couple days when he first left for this Nether voyage. With the inconvenience of travel with this journey, no wonder he had some doubts about the reality of this place.

“The further we walk, the more I believe this is a planned assassination attempt,” Technoblade said. Though his words were laced with what Dream could assume was humour, he didn’t fail to notice the hand that hovered by the hilt of his axe.

He gulped, continuing further along the unidentified path. With his experience of running to this same portal multiple times, it was easy to remember the way. “We’ll get there,” he said. He looked up at the sun seeing as it was still high in the sky with no sign of it falling down anytime soon. “I say we’ll arrive at the portal just before sundown. That way we can rest and not risk monsters being drawn towards us.”

“Of course, there’s a portal as well,” Techno exclaimed as he tossed his hands in the air. “Now, Dream, you know that I love to travel. Sure exploring new kingdoms and exploiting their unjust governments is just a hobby— a pastime really, but when I go on these long voyages…” he gave him a stern stare, “I expect to have a basic understanding of where I’m going.”

“Why would you agree to go with me if you aren’t sure of what you’re walking into?” Dream asked, confused. 

Technoblade tilted his head, silence quickly consuming the air around them. The warrior idly looked down at his nails and picked at the dirt that resided deep within them, glancing over at Dream. A dark stare threatening him, the other turned away and stared back ahead. 

The brown haired warrior let his thoughts roam for a moment. It wasn’t often that he saw the other with his hood down. His dirty blond hair was usually covered by the dark green. But today, that hood served a different purpose. He watched the fox that laid curled up in the deep pocket of that article of clothing. 

Absolutely pathetic was what Dream was. For taking in some random animal and just somehow knowing that it was his Techno’s missing nephew. A mystery this man was indeed. And everytime Technoblade thought he had this guy figured out, there was always something else. Something that couldn’t be learned from great observation skills and a good reading of context clues. Just something else.

And all things considered, Dream had Fundy. From what he could tell his nephew seemed to have been well taken care of. As that is the most he could assume as he didn’t see the… fox trying to make an escape. Fundy just laid cuddled up in Dreams hood.

“There’s no thrill in going into something you’re sure about,” he said. Dream nodded and they continued on their journey without another word.

***  
“We’re here,” Dream said, Techno’s gaze lifting to see a small cabin ahead of them. In no way did it look like a portal but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was. Dream lifted Fundy out of his hood and let him roam for the time being, walking over to the door and opening it easily. Technoblade and the fox followed in suit.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” he said, “ we’ll be heading into the Nether early in the morning.”

“What is this place?” Technoblade asked, wiping a finger along the dust of a table.

“It’s like a rest stop for those who plan on venturing into the Nether. No one besides my friends and I use it because all of those who used to collect resources from there have died.”

“Does the king know about this?”

“I’m not sure, it’s not like there’s a groundskeeper for this place. Kind of just free rein.”

“Are you bringing Fundy?”

Dream looked over at Fundy who sat beside them. He tilted his head and looked down at Dream’s feet, tapping his boot softly. Dream chuckled before looking back up at Techno, “I guess he’s coming with us.”

“Huh,” 

***

The night was plagued with a cold feeling. Something about laying still in this odd place put no reassurance to Techno’s mind. He got up and kicked the old sheets off to the side, looked over at Dream who laid still with his back facing him, unawake next to Fundy who was snuggled up against the curve of his body. Those two were odd but this place was a different kind of odd.

He twisted the door handle of the bathroom and stumbled in, gripping the counter in a death grip, fearing he might fall. Just a trip, he’s only a little sore from the long walk, he usually had his horse with him to make long trips easier.

He didn’t know what was happening. The lingering feeling that this place pushed on him made his compass go haywire. Maybe it was just a cold, it was getting that time of the year again, the seasonal sickness that would put him in bed rest for a little less than a week. Nothing that could completely immobilize him.

The knight grabbed a bottle that laid tipped over on one of the shelves, unscrewing and sniffing it to make sure that it wasn’t a potion that could possibly kill him. Acknowledging that it was just water, he splashed it on his face, he scrubbed hard to wake himself up of whatever haze this building had cast upon him. 

A hard knock against the door made him jump, and the following voice of Dream alerted him. “Morning! I’m cooking up some breakfast right now so we can get a head start on the day. Any preference on how you like your eggs?” he asked.

“What?” Techno’s voice involuntarily croaked. Was he being too loud and accidentally woke up Dream? Or had he simply just lost track of the time?

“Eggs? Preference?” Dream’s voice repeated.

“Oh uhm, I’m fine with any,” Technoblade answered.

When had it turned to morning? Had he spent the last of the night going mad in the mirror? He looked up, not seeing the red and tired eyes of his constant irritated state of the past few hours. His face was pale and not in a haunting way but it was almost fair, as if nothing had touched or even harmed it before, no scars or old marks from battle were present and it scared him. His hair wasn’t entirely brown as it was slowly sinking into a pink-ish red color. 

This wasn’t him, he was going mad. All the concussions from fighting have finally caught up to him and he finally completely lost it. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to face this false reality that was set into him–

“Techno, can you hurry up? I really need to pee.” Dream knocked once again.

He opened his eyes and was met by his usual tan and scar littered face. No pale skin or pink hair, just his average appearance. He opened the door, fearing that if he spent a moment longer in there he’d have to cut his own head off. Dream scrambled in, thanking him quickly. He nodded and left the house all together to breathe in air that wasn’t coated in dust and faint magic. 

It felt like he was resurfacing from underwater when he opened the door. The sun appeared to just be rising, which somehow still boggled his mind. He’s not going crazy, he told himself but who else would truly know but him?

Breakfast went by quickly, later moving on to organize their supplies and ready to head into the Nether. Dream walked down a pair of stairs that seemed to emit a strong unsettling feeling, perhaps that’s all that Technoblade really felt while they were there. 

They stood before a structure that appeared to be a border of obsidian that encased a dark purple window. Hell, was this even safe?

“It can be a little disorienting the first time you walk in, you don’t need to be scared or anything cause I’ll be here,” Dream said, though maybe those words eased Techno a bit, he had a feeling they were more meant for Fundy.

Dream looked away from the fox that seemed to constantly be in his arms, and to Techno who starred hypnotized by the fading purple. “You ready?” He asked, to which Technoblade could only nod in response, his axe in a grip tight, waiting for this to all be a ruse. “On three, okay?”

“One…” No way was the Nether actually a real place, Techno thought.

“Two…” Maybe Dream is the one going mad, with his mage brother and all, who knew how screwed on the Schlatts were.

“Three.” Dream pushed Technoblade forward, leading to one of the very few moments that Techno had believed he was going to die.

Technoblade felt a wave of power surge past him, stumbling in surprise, he fell over. Dream’s hand was still on his shoulder but now he felt something other than the cold stone he was previously on. He opened eyes and was met with a dark scarlet. For one so familiar with this color decorating his enemies, he felt off put. 

“Welcome to the Nether, Techno,” Dream said, already digging through his bag. Pulling out his shield and axe, he stepped forward, looking around.

Technoblade stood up, staring at the red stone looking material that stretched on till the horizons faded to black. Lava spewed from overhanging ledges and fell into an even greater lake of fire. It was dark, it was fiery, it was the closest you could ever be to describing hell. It was beautiful?

He heard a snort from behind him and he raised his axe in defense, but the mob did nothing but stare at him. Assuming this pig-like, zombified creature was there to fight since it held their sword high, it merely just stared at him, taunting him… 

“Okay, so don’t provoke the pigmen, Techno.” Dream stepped in front of him. “If you even so much as touch one, you’ll have a swarm on your tail in seconds.”

“What are they?” he asked, remaining eye contact with the one who so much as dared to keep their sword up.

“Pigmen, they roam the Nether and stuff, I don't know how to explain it, but you can’t fight a whole lot of them at once.”

“Is that a challenge?” Techno asked, eyeing the cluster of pigmen that stood off near the edge of a lava lake.

Dream casted a confused glance. “No, absolutely not, that’s a warning.” He rolled his eyes and pushed Technoblade farther along.

“Okay, so– hey over here!” Dream waved over, Techno only getting distracted from everything around him. “You see that large white creature that’s floating over there?” He asked, Technoblade nodded. “We’re going to have to lure it over here and kill it.”

“Can’t you use a crossbow?”

“Well, yeah, but then I’d also have to jump into the lava to retrieve it’s tears, and I only have a limited supply of fire resistance potions,” Dream explained.

“Understandable,” he replied, but not really understanding. “So what do we do?”

“For now…” Dream thought for a moment, “okay you two.” He handed Fundy over to Techno who looked like he wanted to protest. “Stay hidden behind the netherrack, I’m going to bring the ghast closer. If there’s anything that comes to attack me, Techno, I’m going to need you to step in to either defend me or take over.”

“To be clear I’m still a bit confused,” Techno said as he raised his hand, the other was holding Fundy but it was clear that it was uncomfortable for the both.

“You’ll be fine,” Dream reassured, “and if anything goes wrong, just make sure Fundy gets back to the portal, alright?”

Techno eyes him suspiciously before nodding, “alright.”

The fox and the knight watched as Dream redirected balls of fire with his sword. Techno had a creeping thought that maybe he himself was a tad intoxicated but, nonetheless, it was cool to see. “Techno,” he called out. The brown haired man put his arm in front of Fundy in instinct, but waited for Dream to tell him what to do. “The moment it’s over solid land, can you shoot it?” He asked, pulling his shield up, ready to reach for tears. Technoblade nodded, pulling out his crossbow and aiming, readying the shot to take down the large ghastly monster.

***

Many tears and collections from other mobs found their way into Technoblade’s possession. After retrieving the required amount of ghast tears Dream needed for the potion, he was led to a fortress of some kind. It’s dark bricks whispered to one another in discrete tongues, hissing as they walked through their halls.

“This is the… fortress?” Techno questioned, though it seemed pretty small, he was sure that the light played a trick of his perspective.

“Yep,” Dream nodded, picking Fundy up carefully and holding him close to his chest. “It’s easy to get lost and one hell of a pain to get out.”

“Is that a challenge—“

“Why is everything a challenge with you?” Dream chuckled. “Just… I can tell you want to run off and explore your own thing so I’ll give you like half and hour or so to get back before we get ready to leave. Sounds good?”

Techno nodded, already turning away, the thought of the question of what he will actually do? Just stay to the left of a maze to never get lost, a rul of thumb that always came handy, despite him being well confident in his navigation skills. Though he’d seen enough monsters outside, he wondered what actually was in the inside that felt so dangerous?

He looked around, confused. Had that not been at that entrance he came through? The hallways began to blur together as he took each turn. Some kind of human compass he is. At some point he had felt like he was only walking back and forth. Until a flash of light caught his eye. 

There, at the end of the hall, in a gold glint that was almost as bright as the sun from the regular world, sat a crown. Just a simple crown. It’s red jewels reflected the carnage around it almost poetically. But what was a crown without the leader to pose in it? Who in this cursed biome could even have the will to rule a land of nothing? The pigmen? The magma cubes? An absent ruler? Out of all the kingdoms he’s conquered for their unjust governments, this was the most pathetic one by far. There was almost a part of him that screamed not to go grab it. But since when did he let self control decide for him? 

“Techno?” He heard Dream call out to him, but that simple head accessory was much louder. 

Glancing over his shoulder, surveying for any prying eyes. Dream was far enough judging from the volume of his last shout. Technoblade could walk on over and snatch that crown from the pedestal. It’d be so easy, so simple! It really would be.

And it was.

“Oh, thank god, you’re alive,” Dream sighed in relief when Technoblade came back into view. “I thought you got lost or got caught up with a wither skeleton.”

Techno smirked, “I’ve told you before,” he said, “Technoblade never gets lost.”

The way back to the portal wasn’t as exciting as when leaving it. Dream had let Fundy walk part of the way but still felt wary that the fox would somehow tumble into fire. Even when they passed another lava fall, Technoblade made eye contact with the past pig-men that greeted him from before. Though, something was off in the way they looked at him, he had an idea of why.

“Are you ready to head back?”

He tore his stare away from the creatures and faced Dream, who stood there with his beads of sweat dripping down into his mask, having shed his cloak a long while ago. The warrior had what he came here for and had no reason to stay in this heated wasteland. Technoblade nodded, but as he went through that dark portal once again, he knew that that would not be the last time he entered that land.

***  
It’s always the travel back to where you started that feels shorter than the voyage to. Though it still took about a half a day, trees and landmarks became more and more familiar.

Finally, when the areas around them felt almost as if home, Dream began to slow his pace. His boots skidded across the dry dirt, lazily. Techno glanced at him questioningly, to which he stopped.

“Do you mind if we take a small detour?” Dream asked.

“Depends how small.”

The green ck added warrior pointed to some far off direction as if Techno could know what he was talking about. “There’s this biome that I’m dying to show Fundy, and it’s not too far from here.”

“You want to prolong this trip even longer, just because you want to take Fundy sight-seeing?” Dream nodded. Techno sighed, waving his hand, “go on, it’s not like I had any other plans, anyways.”

It barely took any time to get there as Dream almost sprinted there, only if Techno wasn’t taking his time in walking. When they finally did arrive, they were staring at deep canyons that cratered the ground with surrounding colors of oranges, reds, and browns. A Mesa biome.

Techno watched as Dream ran towards the edge of one of the great cliffs, a skip in each step like a little kid running off to scare a flock of birds. He barely listened as he started going on about random facts about the biome. How it appeared the way it did after build up of sediment… blah blah blah, boring stuff that Technoblade could care less about. But he watched them, nonetheless. 

Observing from a distance as Dream talked ecstatically to Fundy, who sat next to him, looking up with his tail wagging. Odd sight, but not the weirdest.

He then slid his overweighted bag off his shoulder and sat down on the red dirt, a distance between him and the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goood morning fwt community, ready for some fun stuff to happen next chapter?


	7. phantom of the farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating for like a month— just some minor burn out, stress from finals, and extra curriculars.  
> @ all of y’all who’ve made fanart,, omg I’m gonna piss myself, how you so talented?!?! how— do your shoes need shining?  
> and friendly reminder to drink water, grab a snack, take a nap, listen to music, read a book, idk just take care of yourself— self care pog!

The village of Pogtopia was quiet during the midday. Not many events occurred during that time of the year besides the ordinary holiday festivities, and even so, the people usually stayed in the comfort of their own homes where they had a crackling fire and a hearty meal. 

Dream had accompanied Technoblade back to his farm. The brown haired warrior held no motivation to do anything but nap, feeling strangely put off from their journey. As Techno dropped his bag off at his workbench, he peered up at the ripped up hole in the ceiling that spilled the ending daylight into the barn. A mental note that he really needed to get that repaired, quick, before the full effects of winter make its way towards this side of the world. 

“What happened?” Dream asked, following Techno’s stare above.

“My insomniac little brother,” he said plainly before looking back over to look at Dream. “Phantoms, if they can't reach the little gremlin, they go straight for the cattle.” Technoblade shrugged and kicked a piece of splintered wood to the side. 

The slow plucking of a guitar played quietly in the distance. Instinctively, Techno pulled Dream deeper into the barn, glancing back at the house with Fundy fumbling towards them. The green cladded warrior instantly dropped his axe into his inventory to hold the fox instead. The knight spared a glance towards the two and carried on with tidying up, kicking away the few pieces of straw that had earlier spilled from hay. 

He let out a yawn. The need for a nap was still laid at the top of his list. “So, do you need anything else?” Techno asked, “or can I continue on with my work?”

Dream’s smile turned a bit wider; he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well you mentioned you had a bit of a problem with phantoms,” he said, “and I happen to need a phantom membrane.”

Technoblade may have physically deflated like an uncooked pastry. He held his face in the palm of his hands and groaned. “Alright, go ahead and kill all the phantoms you want. But they’re not coming till sundown and it’s only...” he looked up at the broken roof, the sun shining straight on him but the warmth being drowned out from the chilling wind. “It’s only noon and I need a nap.”

Dream nodded, suddenly taking into account how off his friend appeared at the moment. “Yeah, I’ll leave you to yourself,” he said, walking off with Technoblade nodding in thanks. Fundy now walking off still close to him.

“So…” Dream hummed, walking along the cobbled path outside of the farm, “what’s there to do in Pogtopia?” he asked himself. He took in the scattered building that somewhat shared resemblance to those in his own village. When entering the part that resembled almost the center, He heard a soft melody coming from one building. 

To the side, sat at a wooden table, was a man with curly brown hair and glasses that were so close to the edge of his nose they were tempted to fall at some point. He had his fingers dancing along the strings of the acoustic instrument as he looked up towards a woman dressed in a white apron and an empty tray held against her side. They were laughing and Dream happened to look up at the sign, “BAKERY,” it said. He glanced down at Fundy who kept his head tucked behind his legs. 

“Do you know them?” He asked, but Fundy replied with a simple pat on the boot.

“Hey, you looking for something to eat?” A voice called. Dream looked up to see the woman looking over at him with a sweet smile. 

He stood and brushed it off politely. “Uh, no thank you. I’m just passing by,” he said, “besides, I don’t have much money on me.”

“Don’t be silly,” she waved off. “I always need at least someone to finish off the old bakes before they go bad. Sit down while I go get you some bread, some berries for your friend as well.” And she rushed off into the bakery, leaving him alone with the man with the guitar.

He peered over the table to see said mentioned. “Is that a fox by your feet?” The man asked, setting his guitar down by the near tree to get a closer look at the animal. “What’s wrong with its leg?”

“Yeah, and I’m not too sure how he messed it up, I only took him in to fix him up.” He held out his hand. “The name is Dream, nice to meet you.”

He took him in, clearly familiar with the name. “Wilbur, say I recognize you from the king's knighting ceremony,” he said, “and I’m sure I crossed paths with your father once upon a time.”

Dream took a deep breath, ready to shut down the point this stranger was looking to get across. “Whatever negative comment you have to say about him, you can keep to yourself. He’s out of that business and—“ but the other interrupted him.

“Apologies, I wasn’t trying to start an argument,” Wilbur laughed nervously. “Rather quickly, we’re already due for a topic change. I presume that you’re well traveled and I happen to have someone very close to me that has gone missing.” A familiar word that sends off only a few assumptions towards Dream’s mind. But missing folk wasn’t a new concept to Pogtopia. From the lifestyle of that village, many people disappear and some often don’t return. 

He just happened to come across one who had likely solved the question of where those go missing to. But he didn’t know what Wilburs opinion on witchcraft was. So, he cleared his throat, choking back any indication that he knew too much and smiled. “Missing?” he questioned. Does this person have a name or a face?”

“Yes, of course. His name is Fundy, he’s my son. Dark red-ish brown hair and I’d say he’s just below your height.”

“Oh, I can’t say that sounds familiar, but I’ll be sure to keep an eye out.”

“Oh to have a diamond every time I’ve heard that,” Wilbur muttered, bringing the glass of water to his lips.

A clothed wrapping slid in front of Dream to where he looked up to see the woman from before. “It only has a few days of shelf life left. There's also a snack for the little guy.”

The warrior looked away from the musician’s curious gaze. “Thank you so much. Hopefully soon I can find myself returning here to pay you back,” he thanked happily, to which the baker beamed in return.

Fundy, surprisingly, was eager to run off quicker than Dream was— well, as quick as a fox with a messed up leg can go. Dream bid a farewell to the two before following the fox down another path along the village. He stuffed the food inside his bag and ran to catch up. 

Initially, he was confused at where Fundy was leading him. A gravel worn trail brought him down to a small home. Humble would be an honest comment. A half started garden laid before the windows, decayed flowers that appear to not have been touched for weeks lay wilted and browned. Fundy stopped and sat at the door. A nod with his small head, beckoning for Dream to continue forward.

“This place looks like a mess—“ Dream started to speak but a low growl emitted from something that could be nothing other than Fundy. “I mean it’s lovely…” he corrected himself. “What is this place?”

Fundy clawed at the door and barked at him. “Fundy, I can’t understand you when you use that tone with me,” Dream talked back. He observed the home, logical assumption would be that its Fundys, first hint being the dead garden.

Dream went over to knock on the door, just to check if there were any residents that took shelter in the abandoned home. When no sound came, he twisted the knob on the handle and Fundy stumbled in quickly, then running behind Dream and pushing him forward with his head. 

“Do you live here?” The blond asked, taking in the more homey interior. Sure it was also a mess but it felt more like an organized chaos. He walked over to a table where bolts and screws lay scattered across sheets and pages of scribbles and small doodles that displayed mechanical weaponries and parts. 

He looked down and smiled down at the fox that laid his head on his foot. “Y’know, I’m pretty excited for when you’re human and I’ll be able to have a conversation that doesn’t end with a yes or no.”

And as the sun dipped down beneath the horizon. The fighter and the fox found themselves back in the barn once again, accompanied by Technoblade who, admittedly, did not look any better from the mentioned nap. 

Though, they still wore their armor in protection from whatever creatures dared to seek them that night. It wasn’t long until a low screech echoed into the night. Dream looked over at Technoblade who sat, leaned against a fence, fiddling with his crossbow. “Is Tommy inside?” He asked.

Techno nodded. “Yep, I stuck Phil on baby watch duty to make sure he doesn’t sneak out,” he said. “You ready?”

“Totally,” Dream scoffed. They watched a dark figure swoop down, dangerously close to a herd of resting cows. “How good is your aim?”

“Good enough,” he answered. The questioned smirked and aimed high at the sky. Arrow, locked and loaded, he brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes and held his finger on the trigger. “After these past few days, you definitely owe me.”

Dream nodded, “yeah, I’m aware. Shake on it?”

Techno held out his hand and a smile left both their lips. “One phantom membrane? Here we go.” And the trigger was pulled, leaving the arrow to cut through the wind and wings of the falling nighttime creature. 

***

“Tubbo, wake up,” Dream whispered urgently with Fundy sitting quietly behind him. 

After staying up for the night to slay phantoms for their loot, Dream had a wealthy supply of membranes to just throw at his younger brother. Like the saying, one Tommy’s insomnia is another Tubbo’s treasure.

The boy pulled his covers further up to his chin, protecting his body from the cold morning. The blond was quick to pull the layers of blankets off. “Hey, Tubs, come on!” Dream persisted. Tapping the younger’s cheek repetitively. 

“Go to sleep,” Tubbo mumbled into his pillow as he blindly swatted away his older brother.

“I can’t,” Dream whined, “we need to finish the potion.” He picked up Fundy and set him on the bed. “Psst, Fundy, help me get him up,” he whispered. But the fox stared at him clueless, just patting the kids shoulder, clearly not knowing what else to do.

Tubbo yawned, “sorry, Dre, but I can’t finish it unless we have the last two ingredients, and you only went out for one. The rest can wait till you get membranes.”

“But I got both,” Dream said. The blankets were already off and with his hold on the ankles, he shared one last stare to threaten, “are you going to get up on your own, or am I going to have to drag you out?” Both having been raised by the infamous Schlatt, it was the latter option.

“No!” Tubbo yelped as he was picked and swung over Dream’s shoulder like a sack of beets. “Dream, let me down! I’ll tell on you!”

“You can sleep when we’re done,” Dream laughed, leaning over to pick Fundy back up with one arm. 

“Oh god, can’t you read the book yourself?”

He scoffed, “you’re the one who practices witchcraft—“ he paused when Tubbo had managed to catch a part of his mask and hold a few spaces away from his face. One breath, and it snapped hard against his nose. “I deserve that but you’re still not getting out of this.”

He set him down on the table, beside the new stock of phantom membranes, with Fundy still in his arms like usual. Dream swung his bag off his shoulder and reached in to bring out a vial of a white murky liquid, ghast tears. “Merry Christmas, brother.”

Tubbo rolled his eyes and dragged his book over to him. Flipping through the notes pages, he stopped and landed at the exact potion they needed. He shared a look with his older brother. “You ready?”

And from when the sun was only just a hint above the horizon, it now threatened to fall. The two boys having spent the whole day pent up inside, circling the cauldron that brewed the highly anticipated potion. Seeing the full and completed product after weeks of waiting felt unbelievable to the two, unable to figure out what to do next. It wasn’t till after twenty minutes of sitting there, staring at the glass bottle like it would run away if they looked away, had Schlatt sent them to bed. Somehow easily said and done. He made Dream stay in Tubbos room for the night, as Schlatt seemed to be the only one who fully remembered what occurs with the potion, they trusted his best judgement.

“Don’t worry, kid,” the man smiled down at the fox. Originally, he wasn’t excited about having the small— once human— animal staying in his home. But as one who was familiar with that situation, he let it slide, not only watching his eldest inevitably grow attached to him, but having him grow attached as well. 

He rubbed the spot behind Fundy’s ears, rubbing the tiredness out his eyes himself. He swirled the potion in his grip, a pale yellow presented itself. “Now, from what I’ve heard,” Schlatt laughed quietly, “it tastes pretty fucking horrible. The only plus side is you’re human again.”

“I know this is awkward.” He had Fundy lay against his leg, his mouth open. “But as soon as you drink all of this, you can go home.” He tipped the liquid down the fox’s throat. It was finished as soon as it started. Fundy looked up at him and rested his head on his lap. “You’re gonna be alright, kiddo.”

_It ended as soon as it started._

Morning.

Dream knocked on the door, upon hearing nothing but silence, he opened it with a creak. Fundy’s eyes were closed and his lips parted as soft snores escaped him. The blond went over to tuck the blankets up to the gingers shoulders, delaying a few seconds to just stare at his face, because on his bed was no longer a fox, but a human. 

The potion had worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> either I’m sleep deprived or this chapter is a mess~~  
> hope everyone is having a wonderful holidays and is taking care of themselves <3!


	8. calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited, please don't mind :)

No one has ever stated that it was odd to stare at the stars to learn their patterns and history. At least Dream could only pray that it wasn’t odd that he had spent the past day studying the small indents and freckles that danced along the calm expression of Fundy’s face. He rested his chin on the back end of a chair, watching the stranger— no, could he even call Fundy a stranger? 

Dream has told far too many stories and secrets to the fox for Fundy not to be considered a friend. He stared at the unconscious man. His mind was unable to comprehend that the human was actually, well, human. The fact that he’d get to have a full conversation with the man that is more than just a head tilt of the head or a tap on a shoe, it blew his mind.

A groan resonated before him, he looked up from his weapon to the sight of Fundy with his head in his hands. Dream’s gazed locked in with amber eyes. The ginger stared at him and he stared back. It was as if nothing had changed. Both conversing through looks until Dream had decided to speak up. 

“Are you okay?” Dream asked. Not the first question Fundy was expecting, if he had to be honest. 

“I— yes.” Fundy opened his mouth, a wide smile spread across his lips. The man’s eyes looking down at his hands and arms. “Thank you. Oh my gods, thank you so much,” he laughed, breathless. “Can you understand me? Like am I speaking normally right now?” he asked, to which Dream nodded excitedly. 

Silence took over them once again. Dream and Fundy once again stared at one another, now donned with two beaming grins. They broke into a sudden fit of laughter. Was it weird that Dream could only compare this feeling as to when you consume too many potions of healing? It's an addictive taste that makes your body feel one hundred-one percent and leaves that subtle splash of euphoria.

While Dream was caught up in his own thoughts, Fundy couldn’t help but be thanking the gods above him for letting him wake up in clothes. He already questioned if he’d wake up naked after taking the potion and he really hadn't wanted his first interaction with Dream to be like that. But this was something else, he was in front of him, as a biped. He couldn't be more grateful.

Dream cleared his throat, “are you alright with standing up? My dad made breakfast a while ago and I can bring it in here if you can’t stand yet,” he said. 

The questioned nodded and smiled. “I think I’m alright,” Fundy spoke softly. He shuffled in the bed a bit, wincing as he moved his leg– a note that Dream will have to make later. Dream got up from his chair and rushed to help him up. Fundy took a step but had immediately fallen forward, only to be awkwardly caught in the arms of Dream himself. He froze, just as the other had, both clearly unaware of how to acknowledge the position they were in.

“I mean I still think I’m alright,” Fundy murmured with his face pressed against Dream’s shirt.

Dream snorted as he pulled Fundy back up and looked at him in full view, and what a view he was looking at. “So I’ll assume that you’re not ready to walk yet,” he laughed.

Fundy huffed, “if I could walk fine as a fox, I think I can walk fine as a human.” He took another step, nearly falling again, Dream catching him a second time. “With help of course.”

“You’re allowed to stay in bed, you know?” Dream humored.

Fundy shook his head, reaching out for the edge of the chair to hold him up. “Nah, it’s fine. I can do it.”

Dream walked over and picked up the ginger, commenting with humour lacing his tone. “You’re out of breath from taking three steps.”

“Yes and those were very hardworking steps,” Fundy said, “you don’t have to carry me. This makes me feel like a fox again.”

Dream laughed, “I guess that even when you’re human again, some things won’t change.” Already making his way into the kitchen. 

Fundy seemed more nervous with each step Dream took for him. His arms instinctively wrapping themselves tighter around the blond’s neck, and later loosening up when he thought that he was maybe just a bit too close to choking him. And of course, Dream wasn’t oblivious to the subtle movements. He let the ginger down on one of the nearest seats at the kitchen table, now with his arms free, he made his way to grab a plate and fill it with food.

Fundy watched silently as Dream shuffled through the kitchen. Then was when he noticed how quiet the home was. “Where’s your dad and Tubbo?” He asked.

Dream looked over, sliding the dish across the table, along with pushing aside the leftover remnants of the previous days potion fiasco. “Tubbo is likely out with Tommy and my dad is probably in town. Why do you ask?”

“Just wanted to thank them before I headed out.”

Dream blinked. “Fundy, you woke up five minutes ago and your leg hasn’t been fixed properly. You’re telling me you’re already planning on leaving?”

“I’ve been missing for what? A month?” Fundy questioned. “Going home sounds like a reasonable thing to do.” 

“Well, yeah, but…” Dream shut up as soon as he spoke. Fundy looked up from the plate, questioningly. The masked man sighed, “I get it, okay. I’ll take you home.”

He leaned back in the chair, watching the blond rush to pack things up. An odd feeling set itself in the center of his gut, deciding quickly that he hated it. “Or I can stay for just a while longer,” he suggested, despite his initial feelings. “Rather return me home all fixed instead of broken, right?”

“Right,” Dream agreed. Pause. “Well, I actually don’t have any resources to help your leg. The best I could do would be to take you to the capital and see a healer, but that’s already a day's trip.”

Fundy nodded, “so, what would we do in the meantime?”

“In the meantime? I can show you something cool,” he said with a gleeful tone in his voice.

***

A river. 

A river was what cool thing Dream had wanted to show him. It was nice. The stream slowly moving down further into the woods. The fish swam upstream against the current, feeding on the organisms that were swept away. Dream set Fundy down, still keeping a hold on him so the ginger had support to lean on as he figured out the most comfortable way to stand.

“It empties out into the lake that surrounds the castle,” Dream said as Fundy looked far into the woods, as beyond as the river would stretch, twist, and turn, until it was out of sight. 

They stood at the edge of the water, staring down at the fish that swam past them. Dream held up a fishing rod, one that Fundy had questioned the appearance of, since he had no recollection of Dream carrying it while also carrying him to this location. 

“See? An activity that you don’t need to stand for!” Dream exclaimed, already hooking the rod with bait. “Just cast the line and sit in the shade, sitting still and looking pretty.”

Fundy dismissed the comment, amused. “Seems easy enough,” he hummed, noticing Dream’s hovering and laughed slightly, “I’ve gone fishing before, you don’t need to assist me.” 

“Sorry!” Dream held his hands up in defense. “I assumed that the man who’s barely traveled out of his own village has never been fishing!”

“Dream, I’ve traveled out of Pogtopia plenty of times,” Fundy said. He slowly stepped to the side to clear his way of the trees over him. He’s gone fishing enough times to know that getting string untangled with tree branches is an unnecessary hell.

Dream stepped back as well, to give him space. “You’ve never traveled to any biomes except the forest you live in. Who knows how long it would’ve been for you to see a mesa biome if you hadn’t met me.” 

Fundy looked back at him with a grin plastered on his face. “I realized that I haven’t thanked you for that yet or the many other incredible things you’ve done for me, but that place was truly beautiful.”

“I was hoping you’d like it,” Dream smiled back. He watched Fundy throw back the rod and see it land softly in the water with a, ‘plop’. The bobber slowly drifted down the water, waiting to be caught by one of the salmon swimming upstream. “Though, I’d love to show you more.”

Fundy sat down on an old tree root that came above the ground. He looked at Dream and back at the bobber, sighing. “I don’t know about that.”

“What?” Dream questioned. 

“The places you’ve taken me to: The Mesa and the Nether, those are places that were told to me when I was little in bedtime stories. The Nether was referred to as a place that bad children would go to if they misbehaved. I’ve heard Phil tease Tommy about sending him there enough times. And that was the place where I saw my uncle, the actual Technoblade, frightened for the first time. But…” Fundy trailed off, thinking.

“But?”

Dream sat down next to Fundy, he inched to the side to provide more room. Looking over at the blond, conflicted. “The Mesa was also really beautiful.”

“It was,” Dream nodded. 

The two looked at one another, calculatingly. Both trying to understand what was going on in the others head. Fundy stared at the black eyes that painted itself along the pale clay mask. The blond’s soft smile felt so familiar to him after this past month, he sighed, not thinking twice about it, and rested his head on the green dressed shoulder. And Dream rested his head on Fundy’s. They sat gazed ahead at the river, watching the fish swim by in the warm afternoon light. 

Suddenly, Dream rested his hand on Fundy’s, the fishing rod twitched in their hold and the bobber fell under the water. Fundy pulled hard on the rod, reeling the line in carefully, Dream still keeping his hand on Fundy’s. As the line came closer to the edge, Dream left the seat of the tree root and pulled him along. He carefully lifted the fish out of the water, holding it up to Fundy who smiled down at it, looking back up at Dream. 

“And you thought I didn’t know what I was doing,” Fundy scoffed.

Dream shook his head in denial. “I never said that,” he chuckled, “good catch.” He carefully removed the hook and released the fish back into the water. The sun by this time was finally setting and the two had a ways away back to the house. “Do you want me to still carry you? Or I can help you walk.”

“I think I’d like for you to help me first,” Fundy said reluctantly. “But if that doesn’t work out…”

“Then I’ll carry you,” Dream waved off. He bumped the ginger’s shoulder. “C’mon, let’s get going.” He stuck out his shoulder for Fundy to lean on, the two making slow steps through the woods.

“Didn’t think I’d wish to be a fox as much as I do right now,” Fundy laughed. 

***

The night was quiet. Schlatt had returned home and greeted Fundy with a soft smile. Tubbo had ran in with a smile across his dirty cheeks, a likely result from spending time with Tommy, and cornered Fundy with questions about the witch and the potion– to which both Dream and Schlatt reeled him away in a more respectful manner. 

They ate chicken with a side of bread, a promotion from a bowl of berries he’d eaten as meals for the past few weeks. Talk was light and warm, Fundy found much comfort in actually being able to participate in their conversations. 

But there seemed to always be that itching thought in the back of both Fundy and Dream’s heads. That feeling that their main quest isn’t quite as concluded as its portraying itself out to be. The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self care check!  
> im not doing too hot tbh but writing is my coping mechanism so lets go! also,, pls tag me when y'all post art based on any of my fics cause I somehow come across y'all posting your works on twitter and I feel like it would be awkward if I just randomly started interacting with y'all on there and I just wanna give all the love I can.  
> anyways, hope everyone is doing well, I'm excited to finally get the story rolling :)


	9. break a leg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel like I should mention a warning, injuries and stuff are mentioned within this chapter and if you get uncomfortable from even the slightest of mention then please be wary.

_“Hey, kiddo, what’s wrong?” He asked. He waited and waited for them to notice but the two were clouded in fear. Circling them silently as they spoke in hushed tones. The eldest of the two’s eyes began to grow as the younger spoke rushed._

_There was silence and all he could hear were the quiet whistles of the wind against the trees. Either reality was playing a sick joke on him, or he’s gone. “Where’s your brother?” The man asked over the young boy's sobs. It has been far too long. He should've come back by now, but here he was. He was there. If they had only just left the door open…_

_But the days and weeks were never kind to him. “Please don’t cry, it’s going to be okay,” the father would soothe his son. “I promise, you’ll see him again soon.” Lies. Lies. Lies. Cause that’s all that could be said; broken promises to aid one's grief._

_And maybe he assumed it was the end when he made himself a new familiar face. The reckless boy down the road poking at him with a stick, the most he’s felt in those long months. “Who are you?” were the words that gave him hope._

_Unfortunately for him, the months had dragged out into a year. “What are you talking about? That’s impossible,” the man questioned, not willing to play in what he thought was a game. But the boy persisted, he too, was unwilling to give up for his new friend. “Leave my family out of your nonsense,” he left off, keeping his youngest son arms length away from the door and the stranger that stood before him._

_“Leave Dream out of this.”_

He suddenly woke up. Sweat dampened hair stuck itself to his face. He pushed it away as he moved to rub his eyes, looking up at the ceiling of his room. It was dark. It was cold. And Fundy was sleeping beside him, his hand subconsciously holding his. Not much had changed in the past few days. Except Dream had made quite the compelling argument on why he should be the one to sleep in the other room— seeing as where he woke up, Fundy managed to change his mind.

Sitting up and unwrapping himself from the other’s tired limbs was a struggle in itself, but the thirst for water propelled him forward. Slowly tiptoeing down the hall, carefully avoiding the creaks within the floors, which led him to find the familiar glow of the candle in the middle of the table. And, of course, someone slouched in the deepest cushions of the armchair to accompany it.

“I’m worried that I’m going to have slay phantoms for you as well,” he commented. Grabbing one of the already bottled waters, he shut the cabinet softly and looked over at the sight. “You need to sleep,” he sighed, raking his hair away from his eyes. 

The figure hummed in acknowledgement, reaching out their hand. Dream took it, along with taking a rather large gulp of his water. “Says you,” he whispered, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. His dad stared up at him through the darkness, a shared thought between the both. “Nightmares?”

Dream was silent. He took another sip.

“You can talk about it you know?” Schlatt said. He pulled Dream over his lap, grunting, “Jesus, sometimes I forget you're not a cranky little eight year old,” he remarked causing Dream to laugh. 

Dream draped himself over Schlatt, allowing himself to be more comfortable and shift his weight more on the chair rather than his dad. “You’re still a cranky old man so I wouldn’t say much has changed,” he said.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Always have been,” he smirked. “But,” he looked at him, “why are you even awake at this hour? You know this can’t be healthy and god if Tubbo found out, you know he would drug you to sleep.”

Schlatt sighed, staying silent for a moment or two before speaking. “Sometimes the quiet is nice,” he said. “It lets me think about things.” Dream yawned. “Lets me think about you and Tubs. It lets me think about work and how much I hate it,” he laughed quietly. “Which reminds me,” he perked up, “when are you collecting your dues?”

“Tomorrow most likely,” Dream answered. “I’m taking Fundy to see Bad for his leg, so I'll just pick them up on my way over.”

“And how is the fox boy?”

“Oh don’t call him that,” Dream groaned. “That’s basically the same as calling me… y’know.”

“Alright fine. How’s your boyfriend?”

“Oh my god.” Dream’s head found itself in his hands. “Can’t we keep the topic on you?”

“No, no, no.” Schlatt shook his head, he looked at Dream smiling. “I know you, kid. Enough to know that the Soot has you wrapped around his finger.”

“He’s simply just a good guy!” Dream exclaimed.

He hummed in agreement. “Of course! Which is why I wouldn’t have a problem if you liked him in that sort of way—“

“But I don’t like him that way,” Dream said. “We’re still getting to know each other. Likely good friends but what’s the probability that we’re going to stay good friends after this whole ordeal? He’s going to go back to Pogtopia with a fine leg and continue on with his life in his weird and oddly cute cabin full of trinkets. I’ll still be here living with you and Tubbo, often waiting for the King to call me up to fight for him. And even if we manage to stay good friends, what will we have to bond about? What do we do?”

Schlatt pinched Dream’s nose. “Kid?” The blond now aware of his lack of mask hummed in response. “Enough thinking for you tonight.” He tapped his leg to get him up. “Go back to sleep with your boyfriend, you both look like the cuddly type.”

“Damn it,” Dream grumbled. He sat up, rolling off the armchair in one motion. “You better go to sleep or I’ll rat you out to Tubbo.”

“Message clear,” the father responded. He watched Dream exit the room with his water, sitting back down in the silence and darkness.

***  
“One, two, three…” Dream lifted Fundy up from the ground and aided him in settling himself on the saddle. “Up you go!” 

The two had prepared to leave rather early in the morning but perhaps the unwanted cold and warmth of the other left them to linger under the covers, just a while longer than planned. 

“Now remind me of your plan?” The two glanced over at Schlatt who watched them closely.

Dream looked up at Fundy with that usual cheeky grin. “We’ll be heading to the capital. And if all goes well then Fundy goes home,” he said. Fundy let out a silent cheer besides Dream.

An unintentional smile broke out on Schlatt’s face that had no plan on staying long. “Which way are you taking?”

“Direct, going through the forest is quicker and the whole trip would likely be cut down to about three days compared to a week,” Dream grunted, taking his own turn on hopping on the saddle.

“Good luck. And Fundy better be back in Pogtopia after this.”

“Wow, Mr. Schlatt, I didn’t know you were that eager to get rid of me,” Fundy laughed.

Schlatt chuckled and shook his head. “No, kid, I just know what it’s like to miss a son. We’ll call this a goodbye for now. And you know that my door is always open to you.”

Fundy nodded, “thank you for everything.”

They waved goodbye at father— Tubbo was most likely still sleeping— and rode for a short silence. The breeze kicked up just enough times for them to realize that maybe they should’ve brought warmer cloaks. Each gust made the shiver and inevitably scoot closer until Fundy’s chest was pressed against Dream’s back.

The journey wasn’t too long, but it was enough for the two to grow tired of the silence. Dream was the first to speak. “Okay, I got a question,” he said. “Wilbur Soot, is he actually your dad?”

“Yes,” Fundy sighed, “well adopted dad, actually.”

Dream grinned to himself. “I’m adopted too.”

“Really?” Fundy peaked interest. “Schlatt isn’t your biological dad? Wouldn’t have taken him as the type to adopt. Not that there’s anything wrong with him! He seems like a great dad.”

Dream nodded agreeingly. “Yeah, well he wasn’t always.” Fundy casted him a confused stare. “Long story short, I kinda attacked him for not being a responsible parent to Tubbo when he was young and I guess I never really left.”

“How old were you?”

“Seven? Eight, maybe,” Dream shrugged, “I don’t know. I just know we were all young.”

“Oh wow.”

“Yep. How old were you when you got adopted?”

“Fourteen. My adoption story is weird, we could get into that another time though.” 

Dream nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, staring up at the overhead of trees that leaked spots of sunlight over them. Warm rays broke through the crisp air and blessed them with a touch of their comfort. “Okay, I got another! At your house, the place you took me to before we went back to Techno’s, do you have some sort of hobby…or?”

Fundy laughed, he could hear the grin in his voice. “Yeah. I build and design little things. Sometimes I get paid, but it is more of a hobby. What about you? Tell me you’re more than just a very skilled dueler who still lives with their dad.”

Dream gave a short, half-suppressed laugh at the remark, reaching back to lightly hit Fundy. “I’m registered as one of the kings knights, same as Technoblade, but us two seem to get a bit more leeway than the others.”

“Lucky?”

“On occasion, but since your uncle is constantly traveling, I have to be the one to drag his ass back to the kingdom if we’re summoned,” he explained. “But, again, lucky for us there hasn’t been a war or need to use the army since like two centuries ago.”

He glanced at the orange hair that laid collected on parts of the hood in Dream’s cloak. Fundy let out an unintentional snort before dismissing it completely. “Adopted and barely have an actual job– look at us! More similar than I thought.” Fundy hummed as he set his chin on Dream’s shoulder. 

Dream glanced to his side at the ginger that had become so close to him on their journey. “Oh, you’d be surprised, he muttered, bringing his arm up to ruffle the head of red hair.

***  
The streets were packed. Among the neighs and chatter, Dream and Fundy left the horse near the community stables, opting that they’d have better movement on foot. They slowly weaved their way through the jumbled mess, holding tightly onto one another to make sure they didn't get separated. Dream tugged the ginger forward as a small shop, straw rooftop and square windows, almost identical to the ones parallel to it, came into view. 

Dream knocked and opened the creaking door, helping Fundy make the small steps of his own. Once fully, inside, he guides him to a chair and then meets with an unsettling silence. It was dark and dust collected in the far corners of the room. Fundy was far too unfamiliar with his surroundings to even question Dream. 

They waited for a moment or two, and just like magic, a man appeared out of nowhere. Like a shadow that just walked into the light, the stranger took one glance at Dream and visibly paled.

“Dream, oh my goodness! What are you doing here? What’s wrong?” And a series of words followed which the two had shared a look to one another, silently asking, ‘did you catch that?’

“Bad–“ Dream started but the newcomer was not even close to done talking.

“I told your leader not to put you back in the lines until your ACL healed and now look at you!” He exclaimed, pointing at Dream as he sat looking up at him. His arms crossed over his chest, an unamused frown etched itself along his lips.

Dream let out a long sigh as the new stranger let out a small rant. He turned his head to look at Fundy, tipping his mask up a bit to present a now growing smile. “Just wait this out, he’ll be done in a moment.” 

“Dream!” He shouted. Fundy finally observed them as all the candles in the room decided to flicker to life at once. Glasses tipped down to the edge of his nose and an odd leather slash across his shoulder and chest were what stuck at most. 

And the mentioned chuckled back in a mocking tone, “Bad!” Fundy assumed they were likely friends.

“Are you hurt?” The friend, Bad, asked.

“No,” Dream shook his head, watching the wave of relief settle within Bad, “but my friend is.” 

Bad looked over at Fundy, his eyes trailing up and down and stuck out his hand. “Hi, I’m Badboyhalo,” he greeted, “I’m also a certified medic for the king’s knights and I hope this isn’t rude to ask, but what on earth happened to your leg?” Fundy exchanged an odd glance with Dream who waved his hand for him to pay attention. “It definitely broke from impact and uh… can you stand please? Yeah, you– what? It clearly healed weirdly like… When did you break it?”

Confused and dazed from everything at once, Dream had spoken for Fundy, “about a month ago.”

“And why didn’t he just chug a potion like a normal person when they break their leg?” Badboyhalo asked.

“Cause he broke it when he was human and when we found him he was already a fox,” Dream said casually, almost making Fundy choke on the breath he was holding.

“Oh, I see,” Bad dismissed. “Alright, well let's take you to the backroom, you may want to get comfortable–”

“Wait,” Fundy interrupted. “What the hell just happened? You take one look at me and suddenly you just…”

Bad nodded with a smiling face. “I guess that’s the simple way to explain. Dream, help him up while I go set up.”

“Dream,” Fundy hissed. The blond looked over at him questioningly. “What is happening? How did he know? Is that, I don't know, normal?”

Dream chuckled and held out his hand to pull Fundy. “You know how Tubbo is a human who practices witchcraft?” He asked. 

“Not specifically until you said that outloud,” Fundy admitted.

“Well Bad is a witch who practices well… humancraft?” Dream laughed to himself. “I don’t know if that’s a real word, but the short explanation is that he has these weird powers or whatever.”

“And people don’t hunt him down?”

“I’m still here.” Badboyhalo walked in waving. “And it seems that only those who were raised in Pogtopia’s village seem to be put off with my form of witchcraft. Don’t be alarmed as I am nothing like those who scavenge children in the forest.” He leaned against the doorframe, gesturing into the backroom. “Can we start?”

He led the two into the room which layed a cot sat in the corner and a full wall of cabinets and other trinkets. “Sit and roll up the cuff of trousers, I want to see how bad it looks,” Bad said, pushing his glasses up more up his nose. He grimaced at the sigh and looked away towards Dream who shared the same discomfort. “Fundy, a fox, right?” He walked over to a series of shelves, poking around many assortments of glass bottles. “That must’ve been painful. With a set of four legs, you at least got three others to support your broken one.” He shuddered, “really, how much does hurt when you apply pressure on it?”

“Bad, please,” Dream cut in. “Can you fix it?”

He sighed as he looked at Fundy apologetically. “Okay, one, it healed wrong. Two, I’ll have to re-break and cast it for it to be properly treated with a potion.”

“Re-break it?” Fundy questioned

“That can work,” Dream nodded.

“Potions?” Fundy questioned, again.

“Oh yeah,” Dream recalled, “Fundy doesn’t have the most fond memories with potions.”

“Neither do you and you still show up here chugging them down,” Bad shrugged off. “Now breaking the bone will be quick. You’re allowed to cry, you’re in a safe place.” He sat down and reached for Fundy’s leg, the target failing to push his injured limb away from harm's way.

“Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream. He’s joking right?” Fundy spoke quick and scared. “He’s not gonna break it– Watch it! I have another good leg that’s not afraid to kick you!”

“Fundy, I promise it’ll only feel like a pinch,” Bad tried to soothe but the kind gesture was far too clouded over by Fundy’s growing anxiety. 

A light wheeze resonated from beside him and Fundy could only stare flabbergasted at Dream, the man who held his hand over his mouth, trying to contain his boisterous laughter. It didn’t work. Fundy could still hear it. “You’re an ass,” he said.

“Language,” the healer muttered.

“Okay, okay,” Dream breathed, trying to gain some control of his shaking lungs. “You have to do this Funds, I’ll hold your hand if it makes you feel better, okay?”

“No,” he shook his head rigorously. “I don’t need anyone to hold my hand cause the man is not breaking my–“ 

A loud crack resonated through the room. Dream jumped at the sudden death-grip on his hand. Fundy’s mouth agape and frozen, he stared ahead blankly at the man who rushed to wrap his leg in a makeshift splint. Fundy held his hand over his mouth. Was it to keep the bile in his throat from rising up or to muffle his cries? Dream wasn’t sure quite yet. He rubbed the knuckles of Funny’s free hand in a comforting effort.

“Potion,” Bad called when he brushed his hands against his pants. A pink liquid filled bottle was soon in his hands and he reached it out to Dream. “Fundy, it will likely knock you out due to the amount of healing it has to do on your leg, so if you need to go to the bathroom, better do it sooner than later–“

“I think we should let him have his moment,” Dream flinched when he took the bottle with his one free hand. If Fundy didn’t loosen his grip sooner than later, Dream would’ve had to take some of the potion as well.

“I’m not going to cry,” Fundy whispered shakily.

“No one will blame you if you want to cry,” Dream cooed. He brushed Fundy’s hair out of his eyes so he could see them better.

“I’m not going to cry.” Fundy repeated, tears already rolling down his cheeks. “You,” he pointed at Bad, “you’re evil.”

“I’m just doing my job,” he sighed. “Please, just take the potion and in no time your leg will be as good as new.”

“Fundy, please?” And that subtle little pout from Dream was all that it took for Fundy to reach out for the potion.

With great reluctance, he reached up and took the glass from Dream with shaking hands. He looked at the blond who simply just nodded. He tipped the glass back into his mouth and was pleasantly surprised at the taste– a contrast to the last potion he drank which wasted like salty toadstools.

Almost in an instant he felt the pain subside, but he didn’t trust it. He stared at the blank eyes of a mask and the eyes behind the glasses. “I’ve decided that I have a strong dislike for you.”

“That’s alright,” Bad chuckled. All that matters is that your leg is getting properly healed and I did my job correctly.”

“Well you don’t sound as much as an ass when you say it like that,” Fundy muttered as he baited a laugh from Dream. “Thank you.”

Badboyhalo smiled and nodded as he cleaned up his things. Dream’s fingers still rubbed against his knuckles as the potions effects began to kick in. Fundy realized, he really hates potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way I consider two weeks an early update psh.  
> y’all know the drill! drink water! go to sleep! take care of yourself!  
> you’re poggers and valid have an amazing day :D!


	10. farewell for now

How much can be said about the end of the day? Where all energy has been wasted only hours past. The soft hushes of the trees as the wind leads itself to rest. A knight and a mechanic sit and talk beside the warm fire. Graciously taken by the hostility of a domestic witch and their friend, who seems to come and go in certain intervals. They talk, talk for what only seems like moments, memories that they wish not to forget.

“Tell me more about those faraway lands,” Fundy requested. He stirred at the crumbs of his finished dinner plate. The fire in front of them radiated a heat. Dream pulled him down and put the ginger's head onto his lap, he stroked his hair, making him feel like a small animal again.

“I don’t know if there’s that much left to tell you about them,” the blond whispered. They were in that comfortable silence again. The one where they would stare at eachother or Dream would just pet him, having nothing to say or do. But Fundy loved to hear the small rambles or little facts that spilled from his mouth. “There is of course just the plain birch forests and–“

“Swamps,” Bad piped in. “Nobody likes swamps.” The two looked over at Badboyhalo, he’d been sitting there the whole time, a book in his hand as he minded most of his business. 

“Yeah,” Dream nodded, looking back down at Fundy. “Those are slimy and there’s always some eerie feeling around them.” Dream had been lucky enough to take in the sight of the red head giggling, the way his eyes squinted as his grinning cheeks took over.

“Surely there’s more about the nether?” Fundy questioned. He flicked Dream’s creeping hand that started to poke his cheeks. 

“Ah,” he let out a startled noise, Fundy drowning it out with his own laughter. Dream shook his head and went back to not so subtly petting his hair. “No, it's pretty basic,” he continued on, “fire and old abandoned fortresses.”

“Ooh! There’s the End,” Bad added in excitement. Dream’s hand paused, before going back to its repetitive motions. 

Fundy noticed and engaged in the idea. “The End?”

“Now that place for sure isn’t real,” Dream said. 

“Really? You convinced me that a biome full of cows that make mushroom stew is real, but something called the End isn’t enough to believe in.”

“It’s a myth. Only crazy people spend their entire lives following the traces to that place and end up dying before they even get there.” 

“So you refer to Tubbo as crazy now?” Bad spoke.

Dream rolled his eyes, though no one could see it. “Ever since Bad mentioned the End to Tubbo, all the kid has wanted to do was find it,” he said to Fundy.

“Is it like a treasure hunt or something?” Fundy asked, far more interested in watching Bad and Dream’s banter. It was funny hearing a stern like parent voice whenever Bad was speaking to Dream individually or commenting on something he did in the past. 

“A legend only passed down from the eldest of elders in the Capital. There’s barely any books about this place and if there are, then they can only be obtained by scholars,” He said. “If I cared enough, I probably could ask George to pick up a few pages from one, but, y’know.”

“Why can only scholars entertain a place that’s thought to be a tale?”

Dream shrugged. “I don’t know. But Tubbo is dedicated, says he’s actually going to attend school when he’s of age which will be around next summer. It’ll be funny to see if he manages to drag Tommy with him.”

Fundy cracked a smile at that. He himself had never found much interest in attending school, especially when it was so far from his village. Tommy, however, didn’t have a location holding him back. He’s always been the adventurer, the one who just follows his own agenda. “I wish him luck.”

The two nodded in agreement. “Bad, how soon till nightfall?” Dream asked. 

“Not long.” He bent down, collecting the plates from their seat on the floor. He looked at Fundy, “I got more if you’re still hungry? Those potions can have quite the effect on your appetite.”

“No thank you,” Fundy said, “I’m plenty full and your food is amazing.” Bad smiled softly, patting Fundy’s shoulder as he collected more of the dishes.

The back door opened and all three turned to look at the newcomer, Skeppy. Fundy identified him as. Earlier in the day when Fundy was drifting to and from the escape of sleep and just grogginess, he could’ve sworn he saw that man walk in and out of the room for a few items.

“Ooh, the fox boy is awake!” they exclaimed, putting down a basket on the nearest countertop. 

“Skeppy,” Bad said in a stern tone. 

“What, cats got your– Ow!” Bad smacked the side of his head. “Okay fine, I get it. No jokes.” He nudged the blond whose smile had dropped almost completely.

“Y’know I was in a good mood, Skeppy,” Dream said. 

“Oh you’re never cheery when you see me. It is nice to see you again,” Skeppy said, looking over at Fundy. “And with a friend as well.”

Fundy looked back down. The stranger looked over at Fundy and smiled. “Hi, I’m Skeppy,” He greeted. Fundy shook his hands restating his name as well. 

“So, Dream, how long are you staying this time?” The man started the conversation. The four chatted idly among the calm atmosphere. Less thoughts and more relaxation Fundy would feel under Dream’s touch.

Bad scrubbed at the dishes in their sink, looking over at Skeppy who moved– or more specifically, clung to his side. “I’m pretty sure he’s leaving once we finish our final check up on Fundy, but departing in the morning is a lot safer.”

“As long as we’re done with all the bone breaking parts,” Fundy murmured.

Bad nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry, we just got to wait a little while longer before we can unwrap it.” Fundy let out an unenthusiastic cheer. He felt a hand on his shoulder to find Dream facing him. 

They waited a few hours and the sky was almost pitch black before Badboyhalo had begun unwrapping Fundy’s leg. Fundy’s brain did all the panicking for him as he sat on the same cot. It was the same from when he initially woke up. He stayed silent for the most part.Subtly reaching out to hold Dream’s hand, the warrior didn’t hesitate to give him a light squeeze. 

Bad carefully took the cloth and unwrapped it slowly. The more that came undone, the more Fundy began to actually see his leg. Who would’ve thought it would look so… normal? Was that the word he was looking for?

“It should feel sore,” Bad said, putting pressure on certain parts. “Tell me if anything feels worse or not right.”

“No, everything feels fine. Great. No excruciating pain,” Fundy commented as he reached to poke his knee. It didn't hurt.

“That’s good, we have one of two of the problems out of the way.”

Both Dream and Funny’s heads shot up with wide eyes. “There’s more?” they questioned nearly at the same time.

“Yes,” Bad dismissed their shock. He pulled the cuff of Fundy’s trousers back down and tossed the cloths used to wrap his leg to the side. “Now, Fundy, I’m sure Dream has maybe mentioned this to you before but, do you know or have you faced any of the symptoms from the transfiguration yet?” Badboyhalo asked.

Fundy cocked his head, confused, looking over at Dream whose hand had grown stif in his holdf. “Uh, no what symptoms?” he asked.

“Well, depending on how long someone has been in that state of an animal, they tend to pick up a few traits. Though since you were only a fox for a few weeks, I doubt you have any physical traits. Psychological maybe,’ he explained. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Broken legs are obviously more common than a witches' curse, so I can't be sure on how common or any circumstances of these types of symptoms. Many victims of this curse aren’t even found and brought back so you and Dream are some of the lucky ones.”

“Lucky ones?” Fundy questioned. “Wait, me and Dream?”

Bad held back a comment when he felt the increasing glare he was likely from Dream, who slipped a hand under his mask as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Do we need to worry about anything else?” the blond sighed.

“That’s it for now,” He mumbled. “Fundy, if you don't mind stretching your legs for a bit, there’s a well just down the street. Perhaps you two can grab some water, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Dream pulled Fundy up from the cot and led him out.

They walked, quiet, unspoken. Fundy, still getting used to his unbroken leg, kicked the air and walked around at a bit faster pace than Dream. But of course, it was quite deafening the silence between him and the masked man. There were a few thoughts and topics bobbing around in Fundy’s head, but given the subtle reactions Dream gave inside, he decided that those shall be left hushed until another day. 

Fundy didn’t visit the capital often, only when he needed something specific from the market, but he was familiar enough with the area to know that they weren’t walking towards the well. “Dream—“

“I left something back at the stables,” Dream said. His head was down and the ginger headed didn't feel right knowing that Dream wasn't smiling at that moment.. Fundy nodded and slowed down, walking along beside him. 

The stables weren't too far, considering Dream basically knew every shortcut or turn around this large city.

“Hey, boy,” Dream greeted the horse, the animal resting softly in its stall. He stroked his mane as he dug through the bag. “Get some rest buddy, we got a full day tomorrow.” Dream stepped back, now holding an item— a sword. “It’s yours,he said, extending it out to Fundy who merely just watched in confusion.

“It’s mine?” He took it hesitantly. 

“Yep,” Dream packed everything back in before grabbing the bucket and opening the door for Fundy. The ginger brushed his thumb over the engraved ‘F’ on the hilt, “Remember when Tommy stopped by and gave it to me? Technoblade had it from the start, huh.”

Fundy set the sword aside, looking at Dream with genuine concern. “Dream, are you okay?” Green cloaked and masked, everything about this man was hidden.

“I’m fine, I’m just kind of upset,” he chuckled, heart picking up its pace. “There’s a lot for me to be upset about but one of the main things is that you’re going home tomorrow.”

Fundy held out his arm, pulling dream close to him and trapping him in a hug. The two stared at each other, amber eyes to a blank drawn stare. “That’s been the plan since the start, hasn’t it?” Fundy questioned. And as much as Dream hated to admit it, he had to say goodbye soon.

***

“Oh my god.”

It was the next day. Barely awake and god dammit, it was cold. They were walking, instead of going horseback, they'd rather keep themselves moving. Picking up trial games amongst the two of them just to distract the icy air from biting their asses. 

Dream held a hand up to his masked mouth, not making any difference in suppressing his awe. “Funds, look— Look straight ahead. It’s white!” He pointed as he jumped up and down, bouncing at the sight of a small brown rabbit looking for its breakfast. 

Fundy, however, had nearly the opposite reaction. Glancing behind him, surveying the area. “Really? You do have a soft spot for small animals, don’t you? And yeah, it’s winter. A lot of animals change their coats to something of a lighter color to blend in with the snow.”

“Between you and me,” Dream whispered, “I only get giddy about the cute ones.”

“A fox could chase that rabbit down and snap its neck in seconds,” Fundy deadpanned.

Dream laughed. “I have no doubt, but you did seem to miss the point that I was calling you cute.”

Fundy stopped, looking at him. His cheeks were only red from the cold, right? “Thank you,” He muttered, continuing on, checking back behind him once again.

Dream following his glance, confused to what he was looking at. “Please stop looking behind your shoulder, you’re freaking me out.”

Fundy snorted. “How? You’re a knight! I thought you weren’t supposed to be scared of anything.”

“It’s just a title,” Dream hushed. “And besides, everybody has a fear, even knights.” 

“That’s cute,” Fundy hung his arm over Dream’s shoulder as they walked side by side. The air around them was so quiet but each other’s presence was the perfect volume. He hummed a tiny tune, grinning ear to ear. “When I first moved to Pogtopia,” he started, “I was the loneliest motherfucker you could ever meet.”

Dream chuckled, raising his hand to hold Fundy’s over his shoulder.

“Wilbur sang me these weird lullabies, he thought that since he wasn’t a part of my actual childhood, he’d might as well improvise.” Fundy spoke softly remembering some of the more fonder moments with his adoptive dad. “We spent the whole day going through what a normal family would do and as we explored the village—“ he suppressed a laugh. “We saw at least ten rabbits run across the path. I was so confused until he had a crook in his neck and—“

“Oh yeah, you guys have quite a few superstitions,” Dream commented, remember a few things Techno had explained to him once upon a time. Odd thought; he couldn’t quite remember the last time he sparred with Technoblade.

“Check your shoulder three times to rid any negative energy that follows you,” Fundy recited as he heard the saying through the years. Even the most unbelieving followed through with those silly phrases. 

“See, that doesn’t even make sense,” Dream commented, swaying a bit as Fundy missed a step and put a little more weight on his side.

“Weird village. Weird people–”

“I’m not weird!” Fundy protested.

“You never saw a mesa biome before me!” Dream exclaimed. “That's weird!”

Fundy smacked him. The blond grinning as he lightly hit him back. “Careful, don’t trip on that root,” he said, pointing down the path that drew narrower. And as Fundy took a step forward, his heel did happen to kick the side of the tree root sticking out of the ground. 

The back of a house grew in sight. A small cabin. Home of one and just Fundy. His grip in Dream’s hadn’t tightened as he looked at it. Dream just looked at the ground.

“I’m always just a walk away, know?” Fundy awed at the lower half of the green cloaked warriors face to see he was pouting.

“Yeah, you are.”

Fundy pulled Dream along to the front porch of the home. He took off his boot, confusing Dream for a moment. When Fundy asked for his glove he took it off breaking out into sad smile. 

“Sit down with me,” Fundy huffed. “Sometime soon, Or whenever you’re not sick of me. I’d like to make you dinner, you can of course bring your dad and Tubbo as well. I’d like to thank your family for helping me, but you’ve also been a really good friend to me. And I don’t want to see you get too distant from my life.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Fundy—“

“So dinner?”

Dream huffed a grin and smacked the boot. “Get settled back into your life again and then we’ll talk about dinner plans alright?”

“Great,” Fundy answered.

“Great,” Dream repeated. He held out his hand and helped Fundy up. 

“Oh and one last thing… I don’t want you to get too distanced from my life either.” He tipped his mask up and leaned down. Fundy watched everything in slow motion. Impatient as he is, he leaned up and pressed his lips up to dream’s. 

For a split second, everything was nice. For a split second he didn’t see Tommy standing there, wide eyed. For a split second he realized that he just kissed Dream.

It was short. Dream pulled Fundy into a hug after it. And god a swarm of thoughts pummeled him. Thoughts that maybe he wasn’t ready to address at quite that moment. Thoughts that would later be stalled by the tall blond kid dropping his sword in shock.

“What the fuck?” The one and only Tommy exclaimed.

And as Fundy watched Dream lead his horse back into the forest, dragging his warmth along with him, he sighed. “What the fuck, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been writing this for 4 months and it’s so close to being over


End file.
